La chica en MI espejo
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Sasuke conoce a una chica atrapada en un espejo, al parecer magico, ¿Qué hará para ayudarla a salir? ¿De nuevo pasarán por eso? ¿Y que tienen que ver los amigos de Sasuke? ¿Espejos no reflejables? ¿Cómo acabará todo? ¿Tendrá final feliz? Preguntas sin respuestas... Aún. SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoSai y más. ¿Reviews?
1. Sueños

**Aclaraciones: UA, Pov, AP (personalidad alterada),**

**Muerte de personajes, lenguaje.**

**Genero: Fantasía, ¿Romance? Pareja: SasuHina.**

**-$-M-$-: Narración de autor**

**-$-U-$-: Narración en primera persona**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

Después de la lluvia de la noche anterior, era una fresca mañana en aquella pequeña ciudad, aunque ya casi empezaba el verano, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor dándole sólo un toque cálido al día. Aún era algo temprano pero la ciudad estaba transitada, la gente caminaba por las aceras o iban en sus autos para ir a sus trabajos.

Y en la casa de una de las familias más reconocidas de aquella ciudad, cuyo nombre es Konoha, el sol se colaba por una ventana del segundo piso de la casa y daba de lleno en el rostro de un joven muy atractivo de unos 16 años, de piel algo pálida, cabellos negros con reflejos azules y unos ojos tan negros como la oscuridad, que abrió debido a la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana. Se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de su cama que era cubierta por unas sabanas de color negro con cuatro almohadas 2 con fundas del mismo color y las otras 2 eran blancas, echo un vistazo al reloj que estaba encima de la mesa de un color blanco que combinaba con la cama.

6:45am

Aún era algo temprano, ya que sus clases comenzaban a las 8:30am. Pero ya no tenía sueño y además debía salir antes a pasar buscando a su amigo/rival, aunque cuando pase por él, aún estará durmiendo. La habitación del chico era inusual, las paredes eran de color negro, al igual que el piso, que era como de mármol, tenía una ventana del tamaño de una puerta, el cristal de ésta era del que logras ver hacia fuera, pero de afuera no ves nada y así el chico no tendría que preocuparse porque lo vieran desnudo cambiándose de ropa, y era adornada por unas cortinas de un azul oscuro que parecía negro y encajaba perfecto con la habitación. Tenía también tres muebles en donde sentarse de color blanco, uno grande y dos individuales, debajo de estos había una alfombra de color gris oscuro y tenía también un closet negro con detalles en blanco, el cual dentro estaba su ropa. Y sus dos puertas, la del baño y la que daba hacia el pasillo, eran de color gris oscuro. El chico, se levantó por completo y se metió al baño a lavarse los dientes y darse una ducha. Le decoración del baño era muy parecida a la del cuarto, las paredes y el piso negro. El inodoro, la tina de baño y el lavamanos, el cual tenía un espejo sin marco pegado a la pared, eran gris oscuro y también había una regadera. Cuando estaba dentro de esta recordó haber tenido unos extraños sueños.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Un claro rodeado de árboles, un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba a un lado y el sol alzándose en lo alto del cielo completamente azul. No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero todo estaba en total calma y eso era lo que necesitaba. Estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y había alguien a mi lado, podía sentir su presencia, pero no sabía de quien se trataba porque tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque el que se encontrara allí me hacía sentir mas tranquilo.

-Me gusta estar así, contigo, sin estar rodeados de todas esas cosas sin sentido. Disfrutando de esta tranquilidad en el claro-dijo una dulce voz, de mujer, que me pareció muy familiar y me agradaba escuchar.

-Hmp-me limité a asentir, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke… Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo, que no me dejarás sola, que nunca nos separaran-

-Te lo prometo. Siempre estaremos juntos, aún… Después de la muerte-abro mis ojos y fijo mi vista a mi lado, pero sólo veo una figura borrosa y todo se vuelve oscuro.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Ahora estaba en un castillo, que al parecer era donde vivía. Allí también estaban mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos y otras personas a las cuales no conocía, todos con vestimentas extrañas, que identifiqué del siglo XIV*. En sus rostros denotaba la preocupación, pero no sabía el por qué.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que la situación pase a mayores-habló mi padre serio, que se encontraba mirando por una ventana que había en el salón. Llevaba puesto una tunica de color azul oscuro y en su espalda el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, eso si lo sabía, una especie de abanico, blanco en la parte de abajo y rojo en la parte de arriba.

-¿Pero qué? Ya lo hemos intentado todo-decía un hombre mayor de largos cabellos blancos y una tunica parecida a la de mi padre pero en tonos verdes y rojos.

-Pues entonces debemos de inventar algo más. Hanako, Neji y Hanabi están preocupados por ella-el hombre que había tomado la palabra, era de cabello largo marrón, sus ojos eran fríos y de color perlados. La forma tan seca en la que habló, hizo que en mi interior algo se encendiera y una furia me invadió por completo.

-¿¡Sólo eso! ¿¡Y a usted qué! ¿¡No le importa lo que pueda pasarle a su hija mayor! ¿¡Qué clase de persona es usted!-le reclamé exaltado, mientras me acercaba más a él, apretando los puños; dispuesto a darle un certero golpe. Pero Itachi puso una mano en mi hombro, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando, aquel hombre sólo me miró sin emoción alguna y eso incrementaba mi furia.

-Basta, Sasuke. Tranquilízate, que hay que estar con la cabeza fría, si no, no podremos salvarle-intentó calmarme, yo le asentí y me quedé donde estaba.

-Sí hijo, por favor. Piensa que a ella no le gustaría verte así-me dijo mi madre, colocándose a mi lado. ¡Maldición! Ella tenía razón, debía estar tranquilo.

-Es mi hija, supongo que si me importa. ¿Qué clase de rey sería, si no le tomara importancia?-fulminé con la mirada a aquel hombre que hablaba de forma fría y seca, como si le molestara que nos metiéramos en esta situación.

- Enviaremos una tropa de soldados para una búsqueda más extensa -mencionó mi padre alejándose de la ventana y paseando su vista en todos los presentes , luego posó su ojos en mi. Yo le asentí y salí de allí, preguntándome cómo acabaría todo esto.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Está vez me encontraba en una habitación oscura, cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron dejándome momentáneamente ciego, luego de haber recuperado la vista pude ver que la habitación en la que me encontraba era la mía, pero estaba totalmente vacía. No estaba mi cama, ni mi closet, ni tampoco mis muebles. Lo único que se encontraba allí, al otro lado de la habitación, era un espejo rectangular de cuerpo completo, con un marco de madera oscura bien tallada y algunos detalle en plateado. Comienzo a caminar hacia el y luego en ese momento, el cual caminaba hacia el espejo, escucho una voz que sonaba como un susurro, que descifré era de mujer y me era muy conocida.

-Ayúdame… Por favor… Ayúdame**-**decía la voz. Busqué con la mirada por todos lados pero con lo único que me topé fue con ese extraño pero a la vez hermoso espejo. Me acerqué a el y en lugar de ver mi reflejo, ví la figura de una chica, no tan alta, delgada con curvas en los lugares indicados, diría que tendría mi edad, su piel era pálida casi como la mía, su cabello de un color negro-azul estaba suelto y le llegaba a media espalda. Usaba un vestido blanco a la rodilla, en la cintura tenía un lazo color azul celeste, también llevaba unas zapatillas y una bufanda del mismo color que el lazo del vestido.

Pero lo que me impresiono fueron sus ojos de un color gris-lila, tan claros que parecían blancos. Logrando perderme en ellos. Pero lo que más notaba en esos ojos era tristeza, una tristeza que yo también sentí.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque estás ahí?-pregunté hipnotizado, ya que la chica frente a mi era muy hermosa. Estaba sorprendido por mi pensamiento, jamás en la vida me había fijado en una chica, y las de la escuela no se pueden contar como tal porque están locas, ¿que digo locas? Son maniáticas y acosadoras. Así que no cuentan. Pero la que estaba frente a mí, no se podía comparar con ellas.

-Por favor… Ayúdame-decía ella. Pero antes de preguntar de nuevo, hace una fuerte brisa, y el espejo desaparece. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro y es ahí cuando despierto.

**-$-$-$U-$-$-$-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***: No se me ocurrió otra fecha. Imaginen que es de la época de caballeros, princesas y esas cosas.**

**¿Qué tal el primer cap? Espero les haya agradado**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Día Normal

**Aclaraciones: UA, Pov, AP (personalidad alterada),**

**Muerte de personajes, lenguaje.**

**Genero: Fantasía, ¿Romance? Pareja: SasuHina.**

**-$-M-$-: Narración de autor**

**-$-U-$-: Narración en primera persona**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

El chico salió del recuerdo cuando escuchó la voz de su madre gritarle. Desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡SASUKE-CHAN EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!-.

-¡SI YA BAJO!-respondió éste un poco molesto, por el "chan". Salió de la ducha y se puso la toalla alrededor de su cadera, cubriendo su parte íntima, salió del baño y se dirigió a su closet en busca de su uniforme de instituto, el cual consistía en un pantalón y zapatos negros, medias y camisa de botones blancas, una chaqueta color vinotinto con el símbolo del instituto al lado izquierdo y debían usar una corbata del mismo color que la chaqueta que tenía unas finas líneas color gris en diagonal. (Tipo rebelde) Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Bajaba a la cocina, pero me quedé a mitad de las escaleras, observé la pared repleta de cuadros, unas eran fotografías de la familia y otros eran pinturas. Alguna de las pinturas me eran familiares, había una de un claro muy iluminado, rodeado de árboles y cerca había un pequeño arroyo, siento que ya he estado en ese lugar, más sin embargo…

-Me prometiste que estarías conmigo siempre-respingué ante esa voz, miré el lugar pero sólo estaba yo ¿de donde provenía esa voz? Sacudí mi cabeza, creo que fue mi imaginación nada más.

Me adentré a la cocina y allí se encontraba mi familia desayunando. Mi padre, Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, muy importante en el mundo empresarial, frío y calculador delante la gente de afuera, pero con su familia y amigos mas cercanos era una persona diferente, se comportaba amable y dejaba ver sus sentimientos, pero solo con nosotros. Mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer de cabello largo negro con reflejos azules y ojos igual negros, era amable y cariñosa, pero con un carácter fuerte digno de un Uchiha, así que era mejor no hacerla enojar. Y mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha que al igual que mis padres su cabello, largo atado en una coleta baja, y ojos eran de color negro, su carácter era igual que el de mi padre e iba a segundo de universidad y estudiaba administración, para así hacerse cargo de la empresa de mi padre Corp_Uchiha. Me senté en la mesa, delante de mí estaba un plato con el desayuno ya servido, di los "buenos días" y comencé a desayunar mientras recordaba (de nuevo) los sueños que tuve. El cual me parecieron muy reales. También el momento cuando bajé las escaleras, no sé que habrá sido eso.

-Oye Sasuke, aún son las 7:15 es temprano para que vayas a la escuela-mi hermano Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza y dije:

-¿Qué?-el me miró extrañado y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Estás distraído hermano-me dijo mientras me golpeaba con sus dedos en la frente-decía que es muy temprano para que vayas a la escuela, acaso quieres ir temprano a limpiar los salones-se burlaba mientras me tocaba la frente y le respondía molesto.

-No voy a limpiar ningún salón. Voy temprano porque, primero no quiero ser perseguido por las locas maniáticas de la escuela-decía esto sólo para Itachi, ya que no quería que mis padres supieran de mi problema en la escuela. A pesar de que parecían indiferentes a la conversación, supe que me habían escuchado ya que ambos tenían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-y pues Naruto me pidió que pasara por él, para llegar antes de la hora-dije esto mientras me levantaba y lavaba el plato. Ya era costumbre que cada quien, lavara lo que ensuciara. Claro, si no queríamos ver a mi madre molesta.

-JA, pues no creo, a estas horas debe estar dormido todavía, igual que su hermano-decía mientras se tomaba un café. Mi padre que había permanecido "indiferente" a la conversación, tomo la palabra.

-Bueno suficiente, tengo que informarles algo-mi madre había tomado los platos sobrantes y los puso en el fregadero, luego se dirigió a mi padre.

-¿Y de que se trata, cariño?-.

-Bueno, hoy a mediodía volverá al país un antiguo amigo mío con su familia. Ayer me había avisado de eso y lo invité a una cena mañana por la noche. Así que espero no sea ningún problema y que ustedes dos se comporten-dijo mirando a mi madre y luego mirándonos a Itachi y a mí.

-Tranquilo mi amor, ya veras que las 7 de la noche todo estará listo. Y comportados-luego de esto se besaron, haciendo que mi hermano y yo giráramos el rostro y exclamáramos un "que asco". Después de eso mi padre se fue, junto con Itachi con un "nos vemos en la noche"

-Creo que yo también me voy-le dije a mi madre mientras tomaba mis cosas para irme.

-Está bien, cariño. Nos vemos en la tarde-se despidió de mí en la puerta, le di un beso en la frente y me fui directo a la casa de mi mejor amigo. Porque sí, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze es mi mejor amigo, un hermano. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo me invadió el recuerdo del último sueño, los demás se estaban borrando. Recordaba a esa extraña, pero hermosa chica, dentro de ese espejo, sus hermosos ojos claros, pero que contenían una gran tristeza; que también yo pude sentir. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los pensamientos, ya había llegado a la casa de Naruto, toque el timbre y una mujer más o menos parecida a mi madre, pero con el cabello rojo y ojos azules me abrió la puerta, me sonrío y luego dijo:

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun pasa, ya Naruto baja-Kushina, era el nombre de la mujer que me abrió la puerta y obviamente madre de Naruto. Pasé y me senté en un mueble de la sala mientras ella iba arriba, a la habitación del dobe supuse. Miré la decoración del lugar. Las paredes eran de un color verde aceituna más o menos, la parte del techo era color crema, en los bordes de esta era blanco, había una chimenea con detalles en blanco también y encima un espejo pegado a la pared, cerca de ésta habían tres muebles uno amplio y dos individuales color crema y en medio una mesa redonda de cristal. Tenía dos ventanales grandes con cortinas del mismo color de las paredes. No pude seguir observando ya que se escucharon un par de gritos en la parte de arriba, uno 20 segundos después del otro. Al rato bajaron ambos padres de Naruto y venían hablando.

-En serio Kushina, un día de estos a nuestros hijos les va a dar un infarto o una neumonía, si sigues despertándolos así. Con una cubeta de agua helada-le decía el padre del dobe a su esposa. El era un hombre rubio de ojos azules bastante amable y era uno de los amigos de mi padre. En realidad mis padres y los de Naruto se conocían desde la universidad, así que no era extraño que los hijos nos lleváramos igual.

-Pues no es mi culpa que tus hijos tengan el sueño pesado igual que su padre-le decía esta molesta y cruzada de brazos. El hombre, cuyo nombre era Minato, me miró y sonrío.

-Hola Sasuke buenos días, en un momento baja Naruto…-iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por un par de figuras que pasaron de largo hacia la cocina y luego gritaron:

-¡AAHH, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-suspiré y me despedí de ambos señores mientras ambas figuras, Naruto y su hermano mayor Deidara igual de rubio y ojos azules, subían a buscar su cosas. Salí de la casa a paso lento y luego Naruto se reunió conmigo cuando cruzaba la esquina.

-¡Hola Sasuke-teme! ¿Cómo estas hoy?-hablaba tan hiperactivo como siempre.

-Bien dobe, como todos los días-luego de eso Naruto no paró de hablar en todo el trayecto al instituto Konoha, el más conocido en el estado. Cuando llegamos eran las 8:25am nos quedaban 5min para llegar al salón, sería fácil si no fuera por ciertas admiradoras psicópatas que nos perseguían. Porque ambos somos dos de los más populares del instituto, al principio Naruto no lo era y siempre se burlaba de mi cuando éstas me perseguían, pero un tiempo después debido a su gracia y bromas las chicas comenzaron a seguirlo también. Formando así, un club de fans de nombre que ya no me acuerdo. Nos preparamos para correr directo al salón, cuando del lado derecho aparecieron las locas. Comenzamos a correr mientras las chicas gritaban como locas (y lo estaban) y Naruto comentaba:

-¡Teme, corre por tu vida!-corrimos, y subimos las escaleras ya que nuestro salón estaba en el tercer piso, cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón 4B nos detuvimos a tomar aire y de nuevo hablo el dobe-¿Sabes, Sasuke-teme? Todo… esto… es por… tu culpa…-jadeaba él sin aire, después de recuperarme le respondí.

-¿Mi culpa? A esas tipas les falta un tornillo-ya eran las 8:40 así que abrí la puerta y todos se encontraban allí, menos el profesor que no había llegado aún. Ahí fue que recordé que nuestra primera clase era con Kakashi-sensei, un profesor que siempre llegaba media hora después de que sonara el timbre y nos daba clase de orientación y ética. La cual no tenía porque siempre llegaba tarde.

-¡No puede ser que se nos olvidara que la primera clase la tuviéramos con Kakashi-sensei!-decía el dobe jalándose los cabellos. Entramos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de dos puestos. Y allí comenzaron las otras admiradoras.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, buenos días-decían una pelirroja y una rubia, ambas sentadas frente a nosotros. Yo no les dí importancia y miré a la ventana que estaba junto a mi puesto. Naruto tampoco les dió importancia, porque se quedo mirando con cara de… bueno una cara imposible de describir, mientras miraba a una chica pelirosa de ojos jade. Pues sí, Naruto estaba enamorado de esa chica y no se animaba a decirle. Su nombre: Sakura Haruno, el dobe y yo la conocemos desde niños y él desde que la vió se enamoró. Antes, ella era una de mis admiradoras, pero desde hace un año se dejó de esa ilusión al ver que no mostraba interés alguno en ella, ni en ninguna otra chica. Al rato llegó Kakashi-sensei con sus excusas, que nadie sabe de donde saca.

-Buenos días alumnos. Lamento la tardanza, es que ví a una anciana intentando cruzar la calle y me detuve a ayudarla. Luego se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo. Después me perdí en ese sendero de la vida y por eso llego a estas horas-decía el hombre de cabellos gris y el rostro cubierto por una bufanda. Definitivamente estaba loco, con este clima y usando bufanda.

-¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA!-le gritaron todos, el sensei no le dió importancia y empezó la clase. Mientras yo veía la ventana y algunos recuerdos venían a mi mente, como el momento en las escaleras ó la imagen de cierta chica, volvía de nuevo. Y me preguntaba:

**(**¿Quien era esa chica? Y ¿Por qué estaba dentro de un espejo?**)**

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *

**Annii GabiiZ: **Que bueno, la verdad ya tengo el fic un poco adelantado. Que bien sea de interés y pues aquí esta la conti, espero te haya gustado. Tu también cuídate y si ¡Viva el SasuHina! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**andrea: **que bien que te gusto, aquí esta la conti, espero y haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Tokeijikakeno orenji: **aquí está la conti, ojala te guste. Y espero te siga pareciendo interesante. Gracias por comentar.


	3. La llegada, la trampa y una venganza

**Aclaraciones: UA, Pov, AP (personalidad alterada),**

**Muerte de personajes, lenguaje.**

**Genero: Fantasía, ¿Romance? Pareja: SasuHina.**

**-$-M-$-: Narración de autor**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Konoha, bajando de un avión privado, se encontraban cuatro personas. El primero Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre de cabello largo color marrón y ojos color perla. Su carácter a simple vista era frío y calculador, y no se equivocan, ya que al ser dueño de una empresa de gran renombre, era su deber (según él) no mostrar ninguna emoción ante ningún otro empresario. Pero si lo hacía con su familia, ya que evitaban que cayera en la adicción al trabajo y todo eso. Y sobre todo por lo ocurrido hace año y medio, recordar eso aún le causa dolor, una gran pérdida para él y su esposa. Hanako Hyuga que era una mujer dulce de cabellos negro-azulado, que le llegaba a media espalda y ojos negros, era de un corazón puro y noble, siempre preocupada por su familia y aún está superando una gran pérdida. Ellos quieren mucho a sus **dos** hijos, el mayor Neji Hyuga de 16 años, su cabello era largo de color marrón y estaba atado en la parte media, ojos color perla, y su semblante era serio y era de carácter igual al de su padre. Y por último una chica llamada Hanabi Hyuga de doce años con los mismos rasgos de su hermano y su padre. Cabellos largos marrón y ojos color perla su actitud no era ni cálida ni fría, era digamos un intermedio. Bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a la salida donde los esperaba una limosina para llevarlos a su casa de un color crema y un jardín de rosas blanca al frente. Al llegar bajaron del auto y el patriarca de la familia habló:

-Bueno aquí estamos. Una nueva casa y una nueva vida-hablaba con un deje de tristeza mientras abrazaba a su esposa que lloraba en silencio y Neji abrazaba a Hanabi que comenzaba a sollozar-será mejor que continuemos, **ella** no hubiese querido que estemos tristes-dijo limpiando las lagrimas de Hanako y caminaban a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Todas las cosas ya estaban acomodadas en su lugar, pues las habían mandado hace tiempo ya. Antes de que los chico se encerraran en sus cuartos a descansar Hanako les habló:

-Niños, recuerden que mañana es la cena con el amigo de su padre y que pasado mañana estudiaran en el instituto Konoha Elite School ¿entendieron?-les decía maternalmente a sus dos hijos que asintieron y se despidieron de ella cada quien con un beso en la mejilla-bien nos vemos en la cena. Hanako fue al que sería el despacho de su esposo y lo escuchó hablando por teléfono antes de entrar.

-Si Fugaku mañana a las siete estaremos en tu casa… si todos llegamos bien… no te preocupes… si cualquier cosa yo te aviso… hasta mañana entonces-luego colgó y miró a su esposa que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraba, se sentó a su lado y pasó uno de su brazos por los hombros de ella atrayéndola a él.

-¿Supongo que escuchaste no?-la mujer asintió-Hanako, debemos superar esto y seguir a delante. No digo que la olvidemos, porque eso sería imposible. Digo que esto son cosas de la vida, que nos hace más fuerte, sólo tenemos que recordarla con una sonrisa-le decía cariñosamente Hiashi mientras besaba la frente de la mujer que derramaba lagrimas en silencio.

-Tienes razón, sería imposible olvidarla, pero es posible seguir adelante con un poquito de lo que ella nos ha enseñado-y así se quedaron unidos en un abrazo.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

Sasuke seguía viendo por la ventana sin prestar atención alguna a la clase de historia que daba Iruka-sensei; un profesor que no pasaba de los 27 años, de ojos y cabellos negros, piel ligeramente bronceada y tenia una cicatriz en el rostro. Sonó el timbre del receso que era también del almuerzo y eso fue lo que lo sacó de su ensoñación o aburrición. Pero antes de que se pusiera de pie junto con Naruto; fueron interceptados por Karin, una pelirroja de lentes y bastante engreída, se hace llamar la fans numero uno de Sasuke y cree que algún día él le pedirá que sean novios. Catalogada en el instituto como zorra o zanahoria con patas, ya que ella besa el suelo que pisa Sasuke, dicen que hasta se metió en su casa para robarle la ropa interior, pero nadie lo asegura. La otra chica se llama Shion una rubia, seguidora de Karin. También es algo engreída y está locamente obsesionada con Naruto. Inclusive una vez que Naruto tomo una servilleta para estrujarse la nariz, al tirarla, Shion la tomó y la guardó en una bolsa de plástico. Pero eso no viene al caso, la cosa es que los interceptaron antes de salir. El pelinegro y el rubio se miraron como diciéndose "¿Otra vez ellas?"

-Hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. ¿Almorzamos juntos?-hablaron al unísono como siempre lo hacían ó a veces una decía algo y la otra lo completaba, como si estuviera ensayado. Sasuke le iba a responder que no, pero su amigo rubio se le adelanto.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-el pelinegro lo miró con cara de ¿estás loco? Y el rubio sólo le sonrió-chicas adelántense ustedes y espérennos en el cuarto del conserje ¿les parece?-esto último se los dijo en un tono pícaro de doble sentido, el cual hizo que las chicas se ruborizaran y asintieran distraídamente mientras se dirigían fuera del salón a donde Naruto les indicó. Ah claro, cabe mencionar que eran un tanto "ingenuas". Luego de quedar solos en el salón, Sasuke golpeó al rubio en la cabeza mientras exclamaba:

-¿¡Qué te pasa idiota! ¿¡Estás loco! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!-gritó.

-Sasuke-teme cálmate, no soy tan tonto cómo parezco, vamos afuera a esperar mi objetivo-caminaron hasta fuera del salón y allí se detuvieron, al pelinegro todavía no se le pasaba el enojo y miraba a su amigo molesto, y con algo de desconcierto. Se quedaron recostados en la pared cuando el objetivo que Naruto esperaba apareció. En realidad eran dos chicos, uno albino de cabellos blancos y ojos azul muy claro con dientes de tiburón y el otro tenia el cabello negro cortado en forma de tazón, ojos igual negros y unas cejas muy pobladas. Naruto sonrió y los llamó.

-Ey Suigetsu, Lee ¿Cómo están?-Sasuke miraba a su amigo, pues aún no sabía que planeaba, éstos saludaron y luego Naruto les dijo-¿oigan saben? Karin y Shion nos dijeron que les avisáramos que los esperan a ambos en el cuarto del conserje. Y que se dieran prisa antes de que el timbre sonara-éstos se miraron sorprendidos ya que la pelirroja y la Rubia eran las chicas más bonitas del instituto y que los hayan llamado a ellos pues era de sorpresa. El pelinegro sonrió al darse cuenta al fin de lo que su rubio amigo planeo. (**Nada mal Naruto, nada mal**) pensó.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaron Suigetsu y Lee al unísono, los otros asintieron-pues entonces vamos-y salieron corriendo en dirección al cuarto del conserje. El pelinegro se acercó al rubio y palmeó su espalda.

-Vaya Naruto, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Hiciste algo bien-le decía Sasuke caminado por los pasillos en dirección a la azotea en donde debían estar sus amigos.

-Ay teme, nunca me subestimes puedo ser inteligente a veces-hablaba arrogante el Uzumaki.

-Si, pues deberías usar esa inteligencia en clases que bien te hace falta-le dijo el pelinegro bajándole los humos a su amigo que sólo se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando a la par de Sasuke.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

En un edificio de aspecto un tanto abandonado se encontraban un grupo de hombres que esperaban la orden de su líder.

-¿Así que, ahora se encuentran en la ciudad no?-hablaba un hombre de cabellos negros.

-Si señor, llegaron esta mañana-habló otro de pelo plateado.

-¿Y el objetivo? ¿Lo encontraron, ya?-preguntó el pelinegro mientras bebía una copa de vino que tenía.

-No señor aun no lo hemos encontrado-respondió el peliplata algo temeroso.

-¿¡Pues que esperan! ¿¡Que las vacan vuelen!-gritó el hombre lanzando la copa al suelo-vayan ahora mismo y encuéntrenlo, no importa donde, pero ese objeto tiene que ser mío-el peliplata asintió y salió de allí con los demás dejando al hombre solo y hablando para el mismo.

-Tiene que ser mío, para cumplir mi venganza-.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**No me maten por la "supuesta desaparición" de Hinata, eso se aclarara más tarde, no se preocupen. No más díganme que tal el cap, el cual espero haya sido de su agrado.**


	4. La elite konoha y el primer encuentro

**-$-M-$-: Narración de autor**

**-$-U-$-: Narra Sasuke**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

Sasuke y Naruto subían las escaleras que los llevarían a su lugar de reunión con sus demás amigos. El primero iba indiferente y perdido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a su compañero, mientras que el segundo iba hablando y reclamando escandalosamente lo antes dicho. Llegaron a la azotea del instituto que quedaba al aire libre, nadie iba a ese lugar así que era perfecto para estar allí para charlar, comer algo o simplemente pasar el rato sin ser molestado por alguien. Ahí ya se encontraban sus demás amigos.

**Shikamaru Nara**: de 16 años, es un chico de ojos negros y cabellos igual de negros atados en una coleta. Es muy inteligente y un buen amigo, pero tiende a ser muy perezoso y catalogar todo como problemático o aburrido. Y está saliendo con una rubia de ojos verdes, a la cual le dice que es muy problemática.

**Chouji Akimichi**: su cabello es de color marrón y sus ojos negros, es un comelón de primera. Y no hay momento que no ande comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas de cualquier sabor. No le gusta que le llamen gordo, gordito u obeso ya que se pone de un humor, que ni el enano de Blanca Nieves, Gruñón, tiene. Es el mejor amigo del Nara y un gran apoyo para los demás. Tiene 17 años.

**Sai Uchiha**: tiene 17 años y es más que obvio que es familia de Sasuke, es su primo, su personalidad es algo extraña ya que no entiende de los sentimientos, siempre anda con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y leyendo algún libro absurdo del cual saca temas a colación, también llega a hacer comentarios inapropiados. Su cabello y sus ojos son negros, su piel es mucho más pálida que la de su primo y le encanta pintar. Actualmente esta saliendo con una rubia de coleta y ojos azules.

**Shino Aburame**: de 17 años, es chico reservado y muy silencioso, tanto que a veces sus amigos se olvidan de su presencia, sólo habla cuando es necesario ó para recordarles a sus amigos que aún está allí. El tiene el cabello y sus ojos negros, aunque esto último se pone en duda ya que siempre lleva puesto unos lentes oscuros.

**Kiba Inuzuka**: un chico muy carismático con una personalidad de perro, y no hablo de que anda tras muchas chicas, él es un buen amigo y muy leal, cuando ve alguien en problemas no duda en ayudarle. Tiene 17 años, sus cabellos y sus ojos son castaños y tiene unas marcas de color rojo en el rostro. Y tiene un perro de gran tamaño llamado, Akamaru.

**Sabaku no Gaara**: de 16 años, tiene una hermana melliza y un hermano mayor por un año que lo sacan de quicio pero los quiere y aprecia, su cabello es de color rojo y sus ojos, delineados con color negro, son de un color aguamarina muy bonito y tiene un tatuaje arriba de la ceja izquierda. Es un chico muy serio y tranquilo, aunque parezca que solo le importa él mismo no es verdad, sus amigos y hermanos son muy importantes para él, aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

**Sabaku no Kankuro**: de ojos y cabellos castaños, con él todo es un chiste, casi nunca se toma las cosas en serio cuando se junta con el Uzumaki y el Inuzuka, siempre andan armando problemas y a veces arrastrando con ellos a sus otros amigos. Pero dejando eso de lado, es un excelente consejero e igual a los otros no dejara morir a un amigo. Es el hermano mayor de Gaara y su melliza, aunque no lo diga en voz alta él los quiere mucho. Tiene 17 años.

Ellos conforman el grupo **"La Elite Konoha",** son populares, cada quien a su modo y aunque no lo parezca son temidos en el insti, nadie se mete con ellos, incluso hasta sobrenombres le tienen.

-¿Oigan porque tardaron tanto, chicos?-preguntó Kankuro al rubio y al pelinegro.

-Hmp, unas atravesadas-le respondió indiferente Sasuke.

-¿Atravesadas? Teme, esas tipas y las de esta mañana son unas locas. Les falta un tornillo-hablaba Naruto-además ya les di una lección para que no se metan con el gran Naruto "Kyubi" Namikaze y el gran "Teme" Uchiha Sasuke-decía el rubio muy orgulloso de si, luego lo ultimo que sintió fue un golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, proporcionado por el nombrado hace un rato.

-Supongo que ustedes son los responsables de que Karin y Shion anden corriendo por todo el insti, frenéticamente y pidiendo auxilio, mientras son perseguidas por Lee y Suigetsu ¿no?-comentaba Shikamaru en su tono de flojera, el Uchiha lo miro extrañado.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-el Nara sólo le indicó que se asomara hacia abajo y viera como efectivamente, Karin y Shion eran perseguidas por Lee y Suigetsu. Los otros chicos también se asomaron y se largaron a reír. Naruto que apenas se recuperaba del golpe los miro y se levanto de donde estaba, viendo lo que sus amigos veían y no tardo mucho en largarse a reír también.

-¿Oigan, saben que pasado mañana vendrán alumnos nuevos al insti?-habló el Akimichi luego de que normalizaron.

-Hmp ¿Y que con eso?-preguntó el azabache sentándose en el borde de la azotea.

-Pues dicen que son hijos de gente muy importante-contestó Sai.

-Bueno si son importantes o no, eso no nos incumbe-dijo Gaara.

-Ey, chicos. Cambiando de tema ¿Cuando nos reuniremos para las prácticas? Hace mucho que no entrenamos-comentaba el Uzumaki refiriéndose a sus prácticas de béisbol.

-Que problemático eres Naruto. El fin de semana fue la primera práctica. Y tú no te presentaste, cuando Gai-sensei te vea, ten por seguro de que te sacara la chicha-le contestó el chico flojo.

-¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Por qué nadie me dijo!-gritó desesperado el rubio.

-Oye cabeza hueca. ¿Recuerdas hace una semana que competías con Chouji a ver quien comia más?-le preguntaba Kankuro, el chico asintió-, pues mientras tu comías los demás conversábamos de eso y estuvimos de acuerdo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Gai-sensei me va a exprimir igual que a un limón!-gritaba angustiado el ojiazul, los demás simplemente negaban con la cabeza decepcionados. Y en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando que debían volver a sus clases.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Las clases terminaron, y los chicos acordaron pasar un rato por el centro de la ciudad, a mi simplemente me daba lo mismo. Esperamos a que la escuela estuviera más o menos vacía, para poder salir. No queríamos encontrarnos con las locas fans. Y si eso pasara tendríamos un plan B, lanzar un cebo para distraerlas y los demás escapar.

-Oigan chicos, ya no hay nadie a la vista vámonos-nos dijo Kiba.

Salimos del instituto y caminamos hacia el centro, los chicos iban hablando de deportes, chicas y de lo que harían el fin de semana, yo solo los ignore. No me interesaba saber nada de esas cosas. El camino hacia el centro de la ciudad era un tanto largo. Debíamos ir por la izquierda del insti, pasar por un puente, cruzar una calle de la parada de autobús y pasar por una tienda de antigüedades. Cuando pasamos por la tienda, me detuve y me quedé mirando fijamente por la vitrina del local. Había algo en ese lugar que me llamaba, pero no sabía el que. Estuve a punto de entrar, pero la voz del dobe me lo impidió.

-Oye Sasuke-teme, vámonos luego puedes venir a comprarte la silla mecedora que siempre quisiste-se burló Naruto, yo desperté de mi ensoñación y lo golpee antes de volver a caminar. Llegamos al centro y caminamos por el centro comercial, allí nos encontramos con Sakura y sus amigas. Obviamente al dobe se le salió la baba al verla.

-Naruto cierra la boca que estas inundando el centro comercial-se burló Kankuro.

-Pero que dices Kankuro, yo no babeo-dijo el aludido pasándose la mano por la boca discretamente, según él.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿Qué es, este charco?-Kiba señala un pequeño charco de agua que casualmente estaba en frente de Naruto. Todos comenzamos a reír, incluyéndome, lo que pareció sorprenderles pero no les dí importancia. El dobe simplemente bufó molesto.

-Si tanto problema te causa Naruto ¿Por qué no, simplemente le hablas y ya?-le habló aburrido Shikamaru.

-Si Naruto. Acércate a ella y háblale. No pierdes nada-Kankuro se burlaba porque sabía, que el dobe no se atrevería ni a decirle "hola".

-Además lo peor que te podría pasar es que te rechace-Kiba siempre segundaba en las bromas de Kankuro hacia Naruto y este siempre perdía los estribos. Pero para sorpresa de todos no se negó.

-Sí, tienen razón debo dejar mi miedo atrás y hablar con ella-habló decidido el dobe y comenzó a caminar con aires de superioridad hacia las chicas, pero al estar a unos 20 centímetros ellas, se congeló; literalmente. Sakura y sus amigas pasaron de largo sin percatarse de Naruto. Nosotros no sabíamos si reír o sentir pena ajena, pero en fin, él es nuestro amigo así que nos acercamos y lo ayudamos.

-Ya chiquito afróntalo, no puedes acercarte a ella sin que te de una parálisis-Sai con su extraña sonrisa intentaba consolarlo…-lo mejor es que te des cuenta que, ella no es para ti y tendrás que conformarte con quedarte solo por siempre, sentado en un sillón, un gran estomago, con tus diez gatos, tus arrugas y calvo-…y no lo estaba haciendo bien. A Naruto lo rodeó un aura deprimente y no lo culpo, con esos consejos hasta yo me deprimiría. Pensaba intervenir pero la canción** "Rabiosa" **sonó.

**Oye mami, vuélvete loca**

**Aráñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca**

**Oye papi, vuélveme loca**

**Aráñame la espalda y muérdeme la boca**

**Rabiosa, rabiosa**

**Rabiosa, rabiosa**

**Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa**

**Rabiosa, rabiosa**

Los chicos me miraban con burla y una ceja alzada, conteniendo las risas. Me dí cuenta de que el tono provenía de mi celular, les mandé una mirada asesina y me alejé para contestar, podía escuchar las carcajadas mientras me alejaba. Maldito Itachi. Lo voy a matar cuando llegue a casa por cambiarle el ringtone a mi celular.

**-¿Hola?-**hablé.

**-**_**¿Hola Sasuke-chan?**_**-**esa voz la conocía y ese **chan** que me molesta también.

**-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?-.**

**-**_**Necesito que me hagas un favor cuando vuelvas a casa**_**-**fruncí el ceño.

**-¿Qué favor?-.**

**-**_**Necesito que pases por la tienda de antigüedades que esta yendo al centro y me traigas un cuadro que mande a recomponer. Di que vas de parte mía ¿Puedes?**_**-**podría jurar que con esa pregunta hizo un puchero.

**-Hmp, está bien, ahora voy por el-**no tenía opción.

**-**_**Ay gracias Sasuke-chan. No me dio tiempo de ir por ese cuadro. Eres el mejor hijo que una madre podría desear. Eres mi hijo predilecto**_**-**me dijo exageradamente.

**-**_**¿¡Cómo de que Sasuke es tu hijo predilecto! Pensé que no había favoritismos**_**-**se escuchó una exaltada voz que juraría era la de…

**-**_**¿¡Itachi!**_**-**y mi madre confirmó lo que pensaba.

**-**_**Te escuché decir que Sasuke es tu hijo predilecto…**_**-**se escuchaba aún la voz de mi entrometido hermano mayor.

**-_Bueno Sasuke ya sabes que hacer, no te preocupes por tu hermano, nos vemos cuando llegues a casa, te quiero adiós_-**

-**Si ya sé. No pensaba hacerlo. Nos vemos. Yo también adiós**-y corté la comunicación. Cuando me giré a los chicos, éstos estaban sentados en una banca de allí, charlando y riendo.

-Chicos me tengo que ir. Tengo que pasar a buscar algo-les dije cuando estuve cerca de ellos.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Digo, si podemos saber?-me preguntó Naruto.

-Un cuadro en la tienda de antigüedades, mi madre lo mandó a remodelar y me dijo que pasara por el, ya que a ella no le dio tiempo-expliqué.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-me preguntó Gaara que al parecer se había mantenido al margen de cualquier conversación.

-No, descuida, no hace falta-.

-¿Estás seguro teme? Ya sabes, por si una fan te ve y te viola-se burló el dobe.

-Yo no soy el que se vuelve una paleta helada cuando me acerco a Sakura-le repliqué mientras me alejaba de ellos.

-¡Ya verás teme, me las pagarás!-ignoré a Naruto mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Adiós, nos vemos mañana en el insti!-levanté mi mano en señal de despedida.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la dichosa tienda. Cuando llegué, al abrir la puerta, me recibió el sonido de la campana anunciando un cliente nuevo.

-Ahora veo porque le dicen tienda de antigüedades-me dije al echarle un vistazo al lugar, aquí había cosas que jamás encontrarías en una tienda moderna y muchas cosas que podrían considerar extintas. Caminé al recibidor y no había nadie, el lugar parecía desierto, encima del recibidor había un pequeño timbre lo toque varias veces pero nadie aparecía a atenderme.

-Que mal servicio. Tal vez debería volver después. Si no van a atender a la clientela es mejor que pongan el letrero de cerrado-mascullaba entre dientes por el tiempo desperdiciado. Me di la vuelta y di un respingo. Allí parado frente a mí, estaba el que parecía ser el dueño de la tienda. Parecía ser de descendencia india, el pelo gris liso hasta los hombros, era alto y algo robusto, llevaba puesto ropas modernas y su expresión era muy seria, casi como si estuviera enojado.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar hijo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?-la amabilidad con la que me habló no iba en nada con su aspecto.

-Bueno… Vengo por un cuadro a nombre de Mikoto Uchiha-le dije, el hombre asintió.

-Sí, aún no esta totalmente seco, ha sido muy difícil de remodelar pero no imposible. ¿Podrías esperar unos cinco minutos más? Si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por la tienda, mientras yo voy a ver el cuadro-me dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a retirarse, yo asentí y cuando desapareció de mi vista, caminé por el lugar a ver que encontraba. Luego de un rato me detuve sorprendido, allí frente a mi estaba el espejo con el que había soñado. El espejo era rectangular de cuerpo completo, con un marco de madera oscura bien tallada y algunos detalles en plateado le di la vuelta y atrás tenía una extraña inscripción:

**Is sarim ne etse ojepse**

**Y on sartneucne ut ojelfer**

**Sah odallah nu narg oroset**

Me pregunto en que extraño idioma estarán estas palabras, luego me di cuenta de que no era ningún extraño idioma, sólo era que estaban al revés y que si fueras una persona como Naruto o Kiba no te darías cuenta nunca. Pero yo no soy ellos, así que se me hizo fácil ver que decía:

**Si miras en este espejo**

**Y no encuentras tu reflejo**

**Has encontrado un gran tesoro**

¿A qué se referirá con eso? Si miras… Reflejo… Tesoro. Será que debo pararme en frente del espejo y… ¿Luego qué? Bueno ya lo descubriría. Me paré frente al espejo y en realidad no me vi reflejado, era como si no estuviera aquí parado, de repente comenzó a hacer algo de frío, miré fijamente el espejo y repetí la frase que estaba grabado en la parte de atrás.

-Si miras en este espejo y no encuentras tu reflejo, has encontrado un gran tesoro-no sé que fue lo que me impulso a hacer esto, pero el caso es que lo hice. Las luces parpadeaban y algunos estantes temblaban junto con el espejo, en el vidrio de este se comenzaba a ver una figura borrosa que se iba aclarando poco a poco. Luego todo quedo en calma y en silencio, miré el lugar entero y todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, ni siquiera el señor salio ¿Será que el señor no sintió nada? Imposible, un temblor de estos cualquiera lo siente, si yo lo experimente; él también. Posé mi vista de nuevo al frente y mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder.

Dentro del espejo estaba una chica no tan alta, delgada con curvas en los lugares indicados, diría que tendría mi edad, su piel era pálida casi como la mía, su cabello de un color negro-azul estaba suelto y le llegaba a media espalda. Usaba un vestido blanco a la rodilla, en la cintura tenia un lazo color azul celeste, también llevaba unas zapatillas y una bufanda del mismo color que el lazo del vestido.

Y sus ojos de un color gris-lila, tan claros que parecían blancos, yo me perdía en esos ojos. Esta era la chica con la que había soñado anoche ¿Pero cómo es esto posible?

-¿Eres tu? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunté, ¡Genial! Me había vuelto loco y ahora le hablaba a una posible ilusión, cómo si me fuera a responder.

-Que bueno que estás aquí. Gracias por escucharme-bueno la ilusión me respondió, si esto no es estar loco, entonces no sé que lo sea.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estas allí dentro?-ya que había perdido un tornillo le pregunté, ella me sonrío de una manera dulce.

-Ya me habías preguntado eso antes, pero no tuve oportunidad de responderte-.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que el sueño fue real ¿no?-ella asintió y yo proseguí-. Y bien ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Mi nombre es… Hinata-.

.

.

.

**Bueno he aquí el 4to cap, un poco más largo, quizás no estuvo muy bueno, tomando en cuenta que no estaba muy lucida cuando lo escribí. Pero ojala y les haya agradado aunque sea un poquitico. Y perdón si algún personaje no tiene su personalidad al 100, pero me es imposible hacerlo así, igual espero les guste. Dejen un review (constructivo) más allá del "conti plis" y del "me gusto mucho" (también son aceptables) para que me digan en que debo mejorar, les agradeceré mucho. ¿Me perdonan por la tardanza? Ah y lo de las frases al revés, lo saque de Harry Potter. **


	5. Petición Ayuda y un Segundo Espejo

**-$-M-$-: Narración de autor**

**-$-U-$- Narra Sasuke**

**Los personajes, OBVIAMENTE, son de Masashi-Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

-Mi nombre es… Hinata-.

Me había dicho que se llamaba Hinata, bonito nombre… a mi parecer. Yo no hacía más que observarla detalladamente en silencio y al parecer ella hacía lo mismo, como esperando mi reacción. ¿Pero cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?

-Y… ¿Cómo fue que quedaste atrapada en este espejo?-así reaccioné, haciéndole una pregunta de cómo llegó allí, aunque no estaba del todo mal. Otro rato en silencio, que fue roto por ella luego de haber dado un largo suspiro, yo observaba con detalle el espejo hasta que comenzó a hablar y tuve que prestarle atención.

-"Pues… Fue hace año y medio, ya casi se acercaba el invierno. Caminaba a mi casa después de pasear un rato por el parque, ya se me había hecho tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Cuando pase por una tienda de antigüedades, parecida a esta pero aquella se encontraba abandonada, ví a unos hombres cargando un par de espejos, uno era este; y los llevaban dentro de la tienda.

"La curiosidad pudo más conmigo a pesar de que algo me decía que debía irme del lugar, pero no hice caso; así que me oculté y esperé a que los hombres se fueran para así poder entrar. Cuando ellos se fueron al fin, me dirigí a la parte de atrás de la tienda y entré por la puerta de allí. Caminé por todo el lugar y me encontré con ambos espejos, que estaban cubiertos por una tela oscura, la cual quité para observar lo que debajo había.

"Cómo ya había mencionado antes; uno de los espejos era este, mientras que el otro era del mismo tamaño pero de forma ovalada, color negro y los detalles estaban en dorado. Ambos objetos eran hermosos pero extraños ya que en ninguno me reflejaba, pero antes de investigar más a fondo oí pasos y voces, los hombres al parecer habían regresado. No había ningún lugar donde ocultarme y lo único que pude hacer fue, cerrar los ojos y desear no estar ahí.

"Después no supe más de mí. Cuando pude abrir los ojos al fin, ya me encontraba dentro de este espejo. Lo demás lo desconozco. Nunca supe que fue lo que ocurrió después.

Me contó todo lo que había ocurrido y yo le prestaba la mayor atención posible, sin perder algún detalle. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no supiera cómo quedó atrapada dentro de ese espejo, pero ahora me intrigan unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué pasó con su familia? ¿Cómo habrá quedado atrapada y por qué? ¿El otro espejo era cómo este? También ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Y la más importante de todas ¿Por qué yo estoy involucrado?

-Oye chico, ¿estás bien?-me pregunta ella sacándome de mi cuestionario mental.

-Hmp, estoy bien-le dije-y no me digas 'chico', me llamo Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Bien, Sasuke. ¿Qué piensas hacer?-me preguntó, aunque pude notar que algo le había perturbado.

-Antes, tú respóndeme algo… ¿Por qué yo?-cuestioné.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué tú, qué?-no sabía a que me refería.

-¿Por qué me elegiste? Digo… ¿Por qué fue a mí, a quien contactaste?-odiaba repetir las cosas, pero le volví a preguntar y esta vez creo que me entendió, ya que parecía buscar alguna respuesta creíble o algo así.

-No lo sé-me respondió en un suspiro, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por unos minutos-yo sólo deseé que alguien me ayudara y al parecer llegaste tú-

-Espera… ¿Deseaste?-ella asintió extrañada por mi pregunta, tal vez ahora si me volví loco pero que remedio, quizás sea posible que esa sea la clave.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-me pregunta, yo empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor como buscando algo, el dueño de la tienda aún no aparece lo que puede significar que se lo trago el cuadro; pero así es mejor, miro a la chica y respondo.

-Bueno tal vez el espejo conceda algún tipo de deseo-

-Si ese fuera el caso, yo ya no estaría aquí encerrada y pidiendo tu ayuda-me dijo, como haciéndome ver lo obvio y lo estupido que era.

-Hmp, eso ya lo sé. Dije algún tipo de deseo. No todos-le respondí de mala gana. ¿Quién se creía que era? Debería de estar agradecida de que estoy aquí, como un loco, escuchando e intentando ayudarla quizás, pero fácilmente podía darme la vuelta y dejarla sola con su problema, mientras yo me hago el que no sé nada y continuo con mi vida normal; aunque dudo que después de esto pueda volver a la normalidad. Su voz me devuelve a la realidad.

-Lo siento, es que… No estoy cómoda… Aquí encerrada-me dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Una lágrima cayó de la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, recorrió su mejilla y ella rápidamente la limpió-perdón… Y entonces… No me vas a ayudar… ¿Cierto?-, algo en mi se removió al verla así, no sé por qué, pero siento como si ya hubiera vivido todo esto antes, en otra vida quizás. Siento que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo atrás, también como si fuéramos a estar en el mismo ciclo por siempre. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí mi cabeza.

-Está bien. Te ayudare-le dije en un suspiro, debía alejar aquellos absurdos pensamientos, el rostro de ella se ilumino al decirle eso, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sentí una especie de alivio…-, pero no podré hacerlo yo solo-…que se esfumó al decirle eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me cuestionó mirándome extrañada.

-Que aunque yo no quisiera, tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien-respondí pensando en la forma de dejar mi orgullo de lado e ir a pedirle ayuda a él. Porque esto es algo que en realidad no podré hacer solo.

-Y… ¿Te creerá?-me preguntó ella con duda.

-Pues… Si no le doy una prueba de lo que le diga… No-le expliqué y era verdad, tendría que mostrarle alguna prueba para que me creyera y así me ayudara, para ayudarle a ella. **Que problemático**, me duele la cabeza. Un momento… ¿Dije **que problemático**? Debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasará entonces?-

-Bueno, lo primero será que venga la ayuda, luego habrá que llevarte a mi casa para después encontrar la forma de sacarte de allí. Las dos primeras son fáciles, la segunda será un tanto difícil-expliqué con detalle lo que haría y si que estaría difícil.

-¿Y todo eso no será un problema?-me preguntaba la chica de cabellos negro-azul un tanto preocupada.

-Hmp, soy Sasuke Uchiha, para mi nada es un problema-le respondí con gran orgullo, porque soy un Uchiha y para nosotros no hay problema que no podamos resolver. Ella me miro con duda, como si no me creyera, pero yo no deje que eso me molestara.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Confiaré en ti-me dijo en un suspiro, luego me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, como si hubiese recordado algo-. ¿Sabes? Llámame loca, pero siento como si esto ya hubiera ocurrido antes, como si te conociera de otra vida-me quedé sorprendido ante lo dicho por ella, a parte de que la llamara loca, yo también sentía los mismo pero trataba de no darle ninguna importancia, esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño y complicado.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de la tienda, en el despacho de una gran mansión; un hombre estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio meditando algunas cosas. Sus codos sobre el escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su rostro y su mirada al frente, perdida en la lejanía; recordando viejos hechos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-hablaba para si aquel hombre dueño de la mansión-, pero esta vez, haré que sea nuestro último encuentro-. El misterioso hombre de cabellos negros se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, para así observar lo que la vista le ofrecía desde allí. Volvía meditar la situación, tendría que encontrar aquel objeto que es de sumo valor para él y debía encontrarlo antes de caer en la desesperación. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el incesante golpeteo que provenía de la puerta.

Un hombre joven de cabellos plateados y vestido de traje casual, entró luego de haber escuchado un '**adelante**' por parte del pelinegro, el cual regreso a su escritorio después de haberse servido un trago.

-Señor, tiene que venir ahora mismo-, habló el peliplata, que a pesar de estar algo alterado; hablaba con respeto, el otro hombre lo miró sin entender-. Se activó-, explicó al mirar el desconcierto del hombre pelinegro, que al oír eso comprendió y rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del despacho, siendo seguido por el joven peliplata.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos que se hacían presentes en la gran mansión y llegaron a unas escaleras; las cuales bajaron hasta llegar a una puerta que se encontraba tras de ésta, que se abrió luego de quitarle el seguro y haber girado la dorada perilla, más escaleras hacia la parte de abajo los esperaban, esas que conducían a un sótano.

Al llegar allí, el hombre de cabellos negros se acercó a un objeto que era cubierto por una sábana oscura. Quitó la sábana que cubría aquella reliquia y el destello de luz que desprendió aquel objeto dejó momentáneamente ciegos a ambos hombres allí presentes. Al recuperar por fin la vista; el pelinegro apreció aquella reliquia frente a él, un espejo de cuerpo entero de forma ovalada, su color era negro con detalles en dorado y lo mas impresionante de aquel artefacto era que si te parabas frente a el, no serías reflejado.

-Hermoso ¿Verdad?-el hombre de negros cabellos miraba maravillado aquel objeto que desprendía una luz brillante.

-Si, lo es. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-interrogó el de plateados cabellos.

-Hmp, lo primero será localizar el otro espejo, y al localizarlo obviamente los encontraremos a ellos, luego comenzará la venganza que tanto he estado esperando y no puedo aplazar más-dijo siniestramente el hombre pelinegro que sonrió de manera malvada y sádica, mientras el peliplateado asentía en señal de acuerdo y sonreía de la misma forma.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras para salir de ahí, dejando descubierto aquel extraño pero hermoso espejo, el cual ha estado involucrado y lo estaría nuevamente, en una lucha posiblemente interminable.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, Hinata ya hizo su entrada. ¿Podrá Sasuke ayudarla? ¿A quien pedirá ayuda el Uchiha? ¿Dejará de lado su orgullo? ¿Qué será todo eso de los dos espejos? Pues… no tengo idea (es enserio)**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, si es así déjenme un review ¿si? Que no tarda más de unos cinco minutos o menos. Les agradecer mucho. Y quiero agradecer: a los que comentan, los que no pero están allí leyendo este intento de historia, los que agregan a favoritos y en fin muchas gracias.**

**.**

**La próxima semana estará el 6to cap, creo que el domingo. Bueno sean felices. Estoy abierta a opiniones y sugerencias de cualquier tipo.**


	6. Dejando de lado el orgullo

**-$-M-$-: Narración de autor**

**-$-U-$-: Narra Sasuke**

**-$-F/B-$-: Flash Back**

**Me parece absurdo decir que los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto. Cuando todo el mundo lo sabe, si fueran míos no estaría aquí haciendo fics, estaría en una playa disfrutando de los millones. Yo simplemente hago esto por distraerme y más nada. Ya que esto quedo claro aquí esta el siguiente cap.**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

En la gran mansión, el hombre de cabellos negros estaba en la sala dando instrucciones a sus hombres que se encontraban allí presentes, incluyendo el peliplateado.

-… Ya se ha activado, así que lo más probable es que estén juntos-explicaba el pelinegro-, quiero que encuentren ese otro espejo y me lo traigan, no importa lo que cueste-.

-Y… ¿Dónde debemos buscar?-preguntó uno de los hombres un tanto temeroso de haber hecho una pregunta tonta o equivocada.

-Deben buscar en las tiendas de mueblería y en las tiendas de antigüedades-respondió el de cabellos negros, haciendo que el hombre que había preguntado, respirara tranquilo -. Ahora, vayan por el espejo, ya les dí la descripción-ordenó y todos los hombres presentes desalojaron la habitación dejando a su jefe con el joven de cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué los enviaste a esos lugares?-interrogó el chico de cabellera plateada, con algo de extrañeza.

-Porque es donde posiblemente, se encuentre si recién se ha activado-respondió el hombre pelinegro, sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

-Y... ¿No es posible que pueda estar en otro lugar ya?-le hizo ver el peliplata, mientras contemplaba parte de la tarde desde una ventana.

-No. Ya que, es probable que esos dos mocosos se hayan encontrado recién. Deben ser adolescentes y como es la chica la que está atrapada esta vez. Él debe estar custodiado por sus padres, lo que significa que no actuara rápido-explicó indiferente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que harás cuando traigan el espejo?-pregunto el joven, alejándose de la ventana y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Pronto lo verás… Primero necesito el espejo y luego procederemos a actuar-se limitó a contestar el hombre pelinegro, mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la sala, dejando solo al joven.

-Claro, pronto veré… Cómo te vuelves a hundir-.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

-Bien, ya te expliqué todo… ¿Me vas a ayudar, si ó no?-me exasperaba tener que contar la historia tantas veces, porque sí, la he contado cuatro veces y a cada una, sonaba más estupido. La persona frente a mí, seguía mirándome como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo. Bufé molesto y me crucé de brazos, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, era el constante golpeteo de mi pie contra el suelo y el típico tic-tac del reloj colgado en la pared. Él, parpadeo varias veces, aún impactado.

-Lo siento, Sasuke… Pero esto es difícil de creer. Una chica en un espejo, no es una historia de todos los días. Y sabes que no te creeré hasta tener pruebas ¿Verdad?-me dijo mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por sus cabellos, peinando algunos mechones del flequillo.

-Hmp, tengo pruebas. Pero es muy tarde para mostrártelas. Mejor mañana-comenté para hacerle ver que yo estaba en lo cierto. Me había costado mucho poder contarle esto. Aún recuerdo cómo terminé así.

**-$-$-$-F/B-$-$-$-**

-Bueno, cuando él esté aquí tendrás que aparecer ¿Ok?-expliqué lo que ella haría cuando la "ayuda" llegara.

-Eso creo, pero ¿Estás seguro?-.

-¿Me estás cuestionando, acaso?-pregunté mirándola seriamente.

-N-no, p-por supuesto q-que n-no-negó tartamudeando, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, luego juntó sus manos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, un pequeño rubor se instaló en sus mejillas-lo que pasa, es que… Bueno… Aún no… Estoy… Muy… Convencida de… Esto-y soltó el aire que al parecer había acumulado, como si le costara decir aquello. La miré escéptico y con una ceja alzada, hace rato esta chica se escucha firme y ahora le entran los nervios y la timidez ¿Acaso es bipolar?

-Ya te dije, no te preocupes. Además, si quisiera hacerte daño, lo hubiera hecho hace rato y si pudiera no lo haría. Yo no soy así-ella me miró y me sonrió dulcemente, aún algo ruborizada.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias, por todo-.

-No importa. Mañana vendré temprano, antes de ir al instituto y luego veremos que hacer-le dije volteando mi rostro hacia otro lado, el dueño del lugar seguía sin dar señales de humo y eso era extraño, se supone que iría por el cuadro a la parte trasera de la tienda, no al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Ya debes irte, Sasuke-san. Yo te esperaré mañana, no me iré a ningún lado-me dijo, haciendo que girara mi rostro para verla, extrañado y alzando una ceja, en definitiva, esta chica sufre de un extraño caso de bipolaridad. ¿A dónde carajos vas cuando estás encerrado en un espejo?

-Hmp-fue mi indiferente "respuesta", acompañado de un asentimiento.

-Bueno… Adiós… Sasuke-san-se despidió y su figura fue borrándose poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. Suspiré con frustración. ¿Cómo ha sido posible que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo? Era ilógico. Miré el espejo, no reflejaba nada, no sé porque alguien compraría eso. Volví a suspirar, pero está vez de cansancio, no soportaría otra situación así.

Me dí la vuelta para dirigirme hacia la parte del frente del local, pero dí un respingo del susto. Otra vez, el dueño de la tienda estaba parado allí, como si nada. Mirándome de una forma extraña, como si hubiese encontrado la luz o algo así.

-Joven Uchiha, el encargo ya está listo. Venga conmigo, por favor-me dijo el hombre, noté que en el tono de su voz, había cierto toque de emoción que no supo ocultar muy bien, ¿Será que este tipo, sabe del espejo? El hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del local, entrecerré los ojos con algo de desconfianza y lo seguí, al tiempo en que me encogía de hombros, ya averiguaría lo que este tipo sabe. Llegamos al mostrador y allí ya se encontraba el cuadro pero estaba en vuelto en un papel de color arena, así que no pude ver como quedó... En realidad, ni si quiera sé cual cuadro es.

El dueño se colocó tras el mostrador y sacó un pequeño cuaderno con un lápiz, empezó a garabatear quien sabe que, probablemente la factura. Mientras yo, me debatía entre preguntarle ó no, acerca del espejo.

-Puede preguntarme lo que quiera, joven Uchiha-lo miré interrogante y porque no, sorprendido ¿Cómo es que…?-es fácil saberlo joven, a pesar de su expresión seria e indiferente, yo puedo ver la duda en usted. Además de que estaba cerca de uno de los antiguos espejos, así que, supongo siente curiosidad por el-.

-¿Los? ¿Quiere decir que hay otro?-ya sabía que había un segundo espejo, sólo quería que me lo confirmara.

-No, no hay otro…-negó el hombre, lo miré extrañado ¿Cómo que no hay otro? Entonces, la chica-…Hay otros, son tres los antiguos espejos, pero el tercero se encuentra desaparecido. Nadie nunca lo encontró, dicen que fue destruido, aunque no hay prueba de ello-.

-Pero… Exactamente ¿Qué función cumple?-pregunté, es mejor ir al grano con esto, el hombre dejó de escribir y me miró.

-Eso no se sabe bien-arrancó la hoja de papel de golpe, haciendo que respingara, me lo entregó y comenzó a hablar de nuevo-y con respecto a lo demás… Es una historia muy larga y es muy tarde, tal vez cuando disponga de más tiempo; pueda contarle toda la historia con más detalles-.

El hombre me entregó el cuadro y literalmente me echó de la tienda, este tipo sabe más de lo que dice, pero no lo quiere decir, quien sabe porque, ya estando afuera habló de nuevo.

-No se preocupe joven, algún día sabrá lo que quiera saber, pero por ahora, cuídese y vuelva pronto-.

-Hmp-comencé a caminar lejos de aquel hombre que se despedía de mí con la mano y lo que se supone era una sonrisa amistosa, por supuesto que volvería, no pensaba quedarme con la duda, además me había dicho que le preguntara lo que quiera y apenas me dejó preguntarle unas dos cosas, que molesto.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

-Estoy en casa-anuncié mientras colocaba el cuadro en una esquina cerca de la puerta. Ya había llegado a mi casa y estuve pensando en lo ocurrido todo el camino, no tengo ni la más ridícula idea de que hacer. Genial, si alguien me viera en este momento, se burlarían de mí. Yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no sabía que hacer, definitivamente esto es muy problemático… Y definitivamente, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru.

-En la sala, hermanito-la voz de Itachi resonó, haciendo que dejara de pensar, me encaminé a la sala y allí estaba sentado él, viendo un programa en la televisión-hola Sasuke ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-me preguntó cuando entré en la habitación, me detuve a un lado del sofá, él seguía absorto mirando la pantalla del televisor.

-Estuvo… Normal, como siempre-dudé en contarle la situación.

-Ah, que bien-y seguía mirando al frente, con los ojos perdidos en las imágenes que transmitía el aparato, la boca ligeramente abierta y podría jurar que hasta un hilito de baba le escurría de ella. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué lo tiene idiotizado?

-Itachi, ¿Qué estás viendo?-le pregunté, sentándome en sillón; junto a él.

-Veo una serie que tiene nuestros nombres-me volteé a mirarlo con duda, ¿Una serie con nuestros nombres?

-¿Qué cosas dices?-.

-Sí, bueno… Es una serie Ninja, donde un chico llamado Naruto-hiperactivo-come-ramen, es odiado por su aldea debido a un demonio encerrado en su interior, llamado kyubi que destruyo la aldea hace doce años. Aunque lo niegue, su mejor amigo/rival es Sasuke-emo-vengador, el cual busca hacerse más fuerte para matar a su hermano mayor, Itachi, quien fue el que mató a todo su clan. La otra compañera es Sakura-fuerza-bruta-enojona, ella está locamente obsesionada con el vengador e ignora que el hiperactivo está enamorado de ella. Tienen un sensei llamado Kakashi-pervertido-excusas-falsas, nunca se le ve el rostro y siempre llega tarde a cualquier sitio, también lleva consigo un pequeño libro de "contenido anónimo".

"Al principio no se llevan bien, pero luego de realizar múltiples misiones "tontas", han logrado llevarse mejor. Hasta que tienen que realizar diferentes exámenes y en el segundo, ellos están en un bosque cuando se les aparece un tipo-serpiente de sexo dudoso que muerde el cuello del vengador, dándole poder y haciéndolo su sirviente sin darse cuenta, un tiempo después se va de la aldea con la excusa de que no avanza nada, lo que causa que el hiperactivo y demás amigos vayan en su búsqueda, sin éxito.

"Pasan dos años en los que el come-ramen está fuera de la aldea, entrenando para hacerse más fuerte y así poder traer de vuelta a su amigo-vengador, sano y salvo. Bueno, es más o menos así. De todas formas perdí la cuenta de por cual capitulo, de la serie y el manga, van. Está de más decir, que ya debe tener como una ovas esta serie, ese Kishimoto debe ganar más dinero; que un concierto a dúo de Ricky Martin y Justin Beiber **(1)** en el Madison Square Garden **(2)**. ¡Pone demasiado relleno y no va al punto! Aunque yo creo que terminará con ambos chicos muertos, la enojona llorando por su muerte en aquella piedra de héroes muertos y el sensei será el siguiente hokage pero…

Itachi se quejaba por algo de minima importancia, al menos para mí, aunque no negaré que estaba sorprendido y algo aturdido. En definitiva, a mi hermano se le cruzaron los cables y eso causo un cortocircuito en su cerebro, haciendo que se vuelva idiota. Siguió despotricando cosas de la serie que a mi me daba igual, es que no se da cuenta que no importa. Hablaba de que un grupo de villanos con capas negras y nubes rojas, buscaban los nueve yo no se que, que el tipo serpiente muere manos del vengador, el cual logra matar a su hermano y se entera que el no tiene culpa si no la aldea y…

-¿Sabes que más? Como el creador no cumple algunas expectativas de los fans, ellos crean historias en Internet de cualquier género y parejas como: el NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuHina, SasuSaku, SasuNaru…-

-Me voy a mi habitación, tengo tareas que hacer-lo interrumpí y me puse de pie rápidamente, salí de la sala y subí a mi cuarto. Ya había escuchado suficiente, ¿SasuSaku y SasuNaru? Sentí arcadas y escalofríos al escuchar esas dos palabras, aunque no se trate de mí, eso no quiere decir que no me desagrade.

**-$-$-$-U-$-$-$-**

Estaba recostado en mi cama, llevaba como una hora en esta misma posición, viendo el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pensaba en la forma de cómo le pediría su ayuda, jamás pensé que estaría esta situación. Pero debo admitir que yo solo no podré ayudarla. Respiré profundo, ya no tenía que seguir aplazando las cosas, debía dejar mi orgullo de lado. Me levanté y salí de mi cuarto, para dirigirme hacia a la sala y hablar con mi hermano, cuando llegué al final de las escaleras; me detuve al escuchar a Itachi cantando una cancioncita infantil:

**Te quiero yo, y tú a mí**

**Nuestra amistad es lo mejor**

**Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré**

**Mi cariño yo te doy.**

Me golpeé la frente con la mano y sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Será en verdad mi hermano? Suspiré y seguí mi camino a la sala. Y allí seguía él, mirando embobado la televisión.

-¿Sabes que si sigues mirando esos programas, tu cerebro se estropeara más de lo que ya esta?-él dio un respingo ante mis palabras y como tenía el control remoto en las manos, comenzó a hacer malabares con el, hasta que pudo sostenerlo fuertemente con sus manos-. ¿Qué dirían tus compañeros de clase, si se enteran que ves programas infantiles, como esa lagartija morada?-

-En primera hermanito, mi cerebro está perfectamente bien. Segunda, ellos no tienen porque saberlo. Y tercero, no es una lagartija, es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente-me respondió molesto, fulminándome con la miranda, yo le devolví la mirada pero de forma burlona-, pero eso no importa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué, no estás aquí para ver las pistas de blue conmigo?-.

-Por supuesto que no, soy más serio que tú. Y necesito hablar contigo-al ver mi expresión seria, el apagó el televisor y me miró también de forma seria, expresión que pocas veces me dirigía.

-Bien, te escucho. Debe ser algo muy delicado como para que tengas esa cara. Aunque tu siempre naciste con esa cara y…-.

-¡Itachi déjame hablar!-él se calló, respiré profundamente y proseguí, es mejor ir al grano-, le prometí a una chica encerrada en un espejo que la íbamos a ayudar, tu y yo a salir de allí-¡Ya, se lo dije! Pero al parecer el no captó nada de lo que le conté. Estaba allí con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, como queriendo decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

-Ah… Bueno… Este… ¿Qué?-dijo después de pasar su estado de "shock", suspiré cansinamente, esto me tomará mucho tiempo.

**-$-$-$-F/F/B-$-$-$-**

Aún seguíamos en la sala e Itachi no decía más nada. Mi pie seguía golpeteando el suelo, sólo que ahora con más insistencia, llevábamos así media hora y no nos habíamos movido ni un milímetro, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Una mosca paso en frente a mis ojos y la seguí con la mirada.

-¿Y entonces, Itachi? ¿Me ayudas o no?-le pregunté devolviendo mi vista a él. No me dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a la nada. Suspiré frustrado y me puse de pie para salir e irme a mi cuarto otra vez. Pero la voz de Itachi hizo que me detuviera en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sasuke?-me llamó, me giré para mirarlo, ahora su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción-mañana iremos a ver a tu nueva amiga-luego de eso sonrío, se acomodó en el sofá y tomó el control para encender el televisor. Fruncí el ceño y asentí, después me fui a directo a mi habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1): No tengo idea de cuanto pueden ganar esos dos, dando 1 concierto juntos y no tengo nada en contra de ellos, los puse sólo porque fueron los únicos que se me ocurrieron.**

**(2): Es en donde la mayoría de los artistas dan sus conciertos y ese tipo de eventos, por si no lo sabían. Pueden buscar en Internet si gustan o les interesa.**

**Bueno ese fue el cap, perdón por no subirlo el domingo pero es que no tenía Internet. Otra cosa, lamento que la personalidad de Itachi sea completamente infantil, pero les prometo que sólo será en este cap. Díganme que les pareció y ¿les gustaría que La Elite Konoha, léase los amigos de Sasuke, tuvieran más participación y estuvieran enredados en el asunto también? Dudas, sugerencias, los que sea en un review.**

**.**

**Pochyy:** Que bueno que te gustó el fic, ¿de verdad te parece original? Muchas gracias. Y si a mi también me gusta ese tipo de historias. La verdad es que he estado viendo y leyendo Harry Potter y eso ha influido un poco, espero no llegar al plagio. Y bueno aquí esta la conti, espero te haya gustado. Si tienes alguna idea, será bien recibida, yo veré como ponerla. Muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

** : **Aquí contesto tus reviews. Me alegra que hayas leído la historia o lo que lleva, la verdad no estoy segura si es Kakashi o no, hay que verlo mas adelante y creo que ya debes saber más o menos lo que le pasó a Hinata. A mi también me pareció divertido el tono del teléfono de Sasuke y pues la melliza de Gaara la verás en el siguiente capitulo. Si bueno es que sólo tengo una parte escrita, ¿te pasa igual? Bueno que bien que la explicación te haya parecido bien, espero que este cap también te guste. Y no te preocupes cuando puedas lo lees, ya sabes no pude subirlo el domingo. Espero hayas dormido bien, cuídate y gracias por tus reviews.


	7. ¿Peligo con la extganjega?

**Bueno una cap más, ustedes ya saben toda la parorata, así que lean. Lo que esta en cursiva, está hecho a propósito ¿ok?**

**.**

**.**

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que el Uchiha dejara a sus amigos en el centro comercial, éstos se dispusieron a dar un recorrido por el lugar, viendo las diferentes tiendas y comprando lo que les llamaba la atención. Mientras caminaban, intentaron hacer una charla.

-¿Oigan? Ya que hablábamos del instituto…-comenzó Kiba llamando la atención de los demás, en vano, cuando una voz algo chillona lo interrumpió.

-¡SAI! _**Cagiñito**_, estás aquí. Qué bueno _**vegte**_ después de tanto tiempo-una chica de cortos cabellos y ojos marrón; se acercó a ellos y se le colgó del cuello a Sai, dándole unos sonoros besos en ambas mejillas.

-Eh… disculpa, pero… ¿Quién eres tú?-el chico estaba extrañado y porque no, confundido, no conocía a esa chica de nada y hablaba muy raro, pero ella si parecía conocerlo; lo estaba tratando con mucha confianza y lo había llamado por su nombre. En el rostro de la chica apareció una mueca de indignación, como si hubiese sido insultada. Los amigos de Sai veían la escena; que se les presentaba frente a ellos, completamente extrañados y mudos, no sabían que hacer ni quien era ella, esperaban no tener problemas por eso.

-¡Oh! _**Pego**_, que _**gápido**_ me _**ogvidas**_, Sa-i-si-to-le susurró ella al oído de forma insinuante y lenta, pegando su cuerpo al de él, separó un poco su rostro para dirigir sus labios hacia los del chico y unirlos en un beso.

Sai se quedó completamente paralizado, no sabía que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, ¿debería continuar o debería rechazarla? La imagen de una chica rubia llegó a su mente, pero aún así no se movió. Sólo se quedó quieto, mirando al vacío, esperando sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de la chica… el cual nunca sintió, parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor, pudo ver a sus amigos que tenían cara de sorpresa… o cara de como si hubiesen visto al demonio en persona, miró a la chica frente a él y abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendido.

En la mejilla derecha de la desconocida, se encontraba pegada una hoja de lechuga que tenía restos de mayonesa, mostaza y salsa de tomate. Sai miró en la dirección de donde podría provenir "la hoja golpeadora" y se sorprendió aún más, al ver a una chica de cabello largo y rubio atado en una coleta alta, ojos azul zafiro que fulminaban a la pelimarrón, llevaba el uniforme del Instituto Konoha Elite, que era parecido al de los chicos con la diferencia de que ella llevaba una falda por arriba de la rodilla.

La chica de pelo marrón se separó por completo de Sai, dando tres pasos atrás y con los ojos cerrados, se quitó la hoja de lechuga que había impactado y quedado bien pegada a su mejilla derecha. Abrió los ojos y en ellos se podía ver la furia y la humillación. Se giró para encarar a su "agresora" y reclamarle lo sucedido, mientras la acuchillaba con la mirada.

-¿¡SE PUEDE _**SABEG**_ QUE INTENTAS, MOCOSA INSOLENTE!-bramó la chica-¿¡Cómo se te _**ocugue**_! ¿Acaso no sabes con quien _**tgata**__s_?-la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos se giraban para ver lo que ocurría.

-Hmp, no me importa quien eres. Sólo aléjate de MI Sai-respondió la rubia. La de cabello marrón la miró con desdén de pies a cabeza, analizándola, luego una torcida sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro.

-¡JA! No me hagas _**gueíg**_. ¿TU Sai, dices? ¿Acaso no te has visto? Una chica como tú no_**atgae**_ ni a las moscas. Sólo _**eges**_ otra chica _**supegficial**_y común, además de _**ogdinaguia**_-terminó de soltar sus venenosas palabras, haciendo énfasis en las últimas y poniendo una mueca de desagrado al pasar su mano por su mejilla, quitando los restos de alguna salsa. La rubia no había dado ni tres pasos, enfurecida por los insultos, cuando unas manos la sujetaron por ambos brazos, deteniéndola.

-Ino, tranquila. No le des el gusto, ya mucho hiciste con arrojarle algo, no te rebajes más y recuerda donde estamos-le habló una chica pelirosa, Sakura, sosteniéndola del brazo derecho, tratando de evitar más escándalo.

-Si Ino, cálmate. La gente nos mira y no es bueno dar espectáculos, no queremos que venga seguridad y nos eche de aquí-comentó otra chica rubia de cuatro coletas, alta y de ojos verdes, los cuales miraron a la pelimarrón, a los chicos, a la gente que se detenía para observar, regresó la vista a su amiga-por cierto, fue buen tiro ese-

-Gracias Temari, Sakura. Tienen razón, lo siento pero es que…-

-Ya, ya Ino. Escucha… sólo tienes que pedírmelo y yo, muy discretamente como se me sea posible, la desgreño-dijo otra chica, a sus espaldas, que la acompañaba.

-Gracias Tenten… pero mejor no. Además no puedes ser discreta porque hay mucha gente alrededor-le respondió Ino a su amiga, que ya comenzaba a desabrocharse la chaqueta, de cabellos marrones atados en dos moños. Luego miró a la otra chica (parada todavía MUY cerca de Sai) que aún parecía querer comerla viva y no se había relajado ni una ápice.

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué intentas?-preguntó Ino, aparentemente calmada y relajada.

-Yo no intento nada. Sólo soy una vieja "amiga". _**Pego**_ a ti no tengo nada que _**explicagte**_-le respondió de forma hostil y altanera, dando un paso hacia Ino, pero Sai se interpuso en su camino. Las personas alrededor, miraban y cuchicheaban el alboroto.

-Disculpe, señorita-habló Sai de forma educada, para no seguir llamando más la atención-, yo a usted no la conozco, así que por favor le pido que se retire-

-Mmm… está bien, sólo _**pogque**_ tu me lo pides, Saisito-aceptó la muchacha acercándose al joven y dándole un pequeño y suave beso en los labios, dejándolo petrificado en su sitio-me voy, _**pego**_ ten _**pog**__**segugo**_ que nos _**volvegemos**_** a **_**encontgag**_-

La desconocida se separó de él, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del grupo de chicos, que congelados no hicieron ni dijeron nada, y las chicas que contenían a una impulsiva y enojada Ino. La gente se disperso completamente y la chica de cabellos marrón antes de alejarse y perderse por completo, dijo en voz alta (más bien gritó):

-¡_**Pog**__**ciegto**_, me llamo Kate y soy de_**Fgancia**_!-luego de eso se perdió entre la multitud.

-Bueno… Eso fue raro-

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

Se había retirado aún con algo de dignidad, ya no tenía que quedarse más tiempo con ellos, le bastó sólo unos cuantos minutos para reconocer a cada uno e incluso reconoció a la chiquilla rubia junto a sus amigas. Los había encontrado, después de mucho tiempo de búsqueda allí estaban todos, no faltaba ninguno… no, aún le faltaba unos pocos pero al menos tenía a la mayoría. Los más importantes eran el chico rubio y el pelirrojo, esos dos serían un peligro pero por ahora debía dejarlos tranquilos, a todos.

Ya estaba bastante lejos cuando se dio la vuelta y, en voz alta, les dijo a los chicos su nombre y de donde venía. Bueno, hacerse pasar por otra persona que, efectivamente, no conocían le había resultado muy bien. Se perdió entre la multitud, alejándose cada vez más hasta salir del centro comercial, antes de perderlo de vista le echo una última mirada y después siguió andando hasta cruzar una esquina hacia la derecha.

-Al fin los encontré, está vez no se me escaparan. He esperado esto por muchas generaciones, pero ahora si, tendrán lo que se merecen-hablaba para si la chica, perdiendo por completo el acento con el que había hablado antes, en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra comenzaba a formarse.

Mientras caminaba por la solitaria calle, una cegadora luz blanca la envolvió por completo, luego de que ésta desapareciera en lugar de la joven adolescente, apareció la figura de una mujer mayor que podía rondar los 30 y algo más. Ya no era tan delgada como antes, su cabello, antes corto hasta la barbilla, creció llegándole por debajo del hombro y ahora era algo más alta. Caminó hasta detenerse cerca de un auto convertible negro, le desactivó la alarma y subió, antes de arrancar tomó su celular de la guantera, marcó y esperó a que le contestaran.

-¿Kate, qué pasa?-contestó un hombre, al otro lado de la línea.

-Creo que te interesará saber que encontré a la mayoría de los mocosos que buscabas. Incluso al rubio y al pelirrojo-le dijo Kate, mientras sonreía y se miraba en el espejo retrovisor.

-Excelente. Mantenlos vigilados y no te confíes demasiado, o puede ser tu perdición. Mantenme informado-y con eso el tipo colgó, ella bufó y arrojo el celular al asiento trasero, antes de arrancar dijo:

-Maldito tipo… Hmp, mi perdición. Si, como no-y se fue sin más.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

-Mantenme informado-el hombre colgó el teléfono y se recargó del sofá, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y poniendo el brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Y… ¿de que te mantendrán informado?-preguntó una mujer de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos rojos, entrando a la sala donde se encontraba el hombre.

-Ah, eres tú. Me asustaste-dijo él, había dado un respingo al escucharla hablar de repente, pero después se relajó.

-Así tendrás la conciencia, o acaso, ¿esperabas a alguien más?-la mujer sirvió dos tragos y le pasó un a su acompañante, al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado. El hombre tomó el vaso que le pasaba y le sonrió en agradecimiento, antes de hablar.

-Recibí una llamada de ella. Me dijo que ya había encontrado a los chicos-dijo, ignorando lo que le había preguntado la mujer antes. Ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, no pensaba que eso fuera tan rápido.

-¡Válgame Dios! Entonces se acerca la hora. Tendremos que mostrarnos en cualquier momento-dijo ella de forma comprensiva y analizando las cosas. Estaba un poco preocupada. El hombre asintió, dándole la razón y bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. Ella le miró el rostro un buen rato, hasta que éste se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, divertida por el momento.

-No. Eso es lo extraño. Qué no tienes nada-él la miró más confundido y ella soltó una carcajada-, que te ves más extraño, sin la mitad de tu rostro cubierto por alguna máscara o bufanda… Kakashi-

-¡Oh, vamos Kurenai! No es la primera vez que me ves así-exclamó, señalándose el rostro.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo que sigo sin acostumbrarme-replicó Kurenai, torciendo los ojos.

-Bueno, ésta es mi casa y aquí no hay problema, es el único lugar en donde me puedo dar el lujo-dijo Kakashi, medio en broma y medio enserio, con una sonrisa algo irónica.

-Claro, claro. Bueno, en fin… debemos estar alerta y no dejar que todo ocurra como otras veces-habló la de ojos rojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso sería lo último que me gustaría que pasara. Los mantendremos vigilados-concluyó Kakashi y Kurenai asintió de acuerdo.

**-$-$-$-M-$-$-$-**

-Bueno… eso fue raro-comentó Kiba, luego de que la "francesa" se fuera y se recuperaran del shock, los demás lo miraron y el se encogió de hombros.

-Ino, yo…-comenzó a decir Sai, pero la rubia le dio una mirada gélida que lo hizo callar.

-¿Tú que, Sai? Suficiente fue con ver a esa disque "francesita" arrojarse a tus brazos cual pu…-

-¡INO! Estamos en lugar publico-la interrumpió Sakura, escandalizada por lo que iba a decir.

-…erca-completó la rubia, mirando mal a su amiga-, a fin de cuentas ¿Quién era ella?-preguntó a Sai, éste se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-No lo sé. Yo no la conozco, pero ella al parecer si me conoce-dijo el pelinegro completamente serio. Ino lo miró a los ojos un rato, suspiro como aliviada y después le sonrió.

-Está bien, no te preocupes ya se fue y no la volveremos a ver, espero-le dijo ella mientras se acercaba él para besarlo, pero antes de hacerlo le limpio los labios con la manga de su chaqueta.

-¿Ino, que haces?-preguntó Sai ante el gesto de ella. Ella sólo le sonrió de forma inocente y dijo:

-Nada, sólo limpiaba lo sucio-después lo beso de forma suave-, no pensarás que te iba a besar después de que ella lo hizo, ¿verdad?-preguntó, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-A lo mejor ella te conoce por tus pinturas, Sai-dijo Kankuro-de todas formas has tenido varias exhibiciones de arte, a las cuales asististe-

-Bueno ya no hablemos de esa "francesita" ¿quieren?-habló molesta Temari, que no sabía por qué, pero la chica le había caído más mal de lo que parecía, no le era de fiar. Un poco retirado del grupo, se encontraban un rubio y una pelirosa.

-¿Naruto, estás bien?-le preguntó Sakura al rubio, que veía el camino por donde se había ido la chica.

-Si, Sakura. Es sólo que… esa chica-Naruto tenía una sensación extraña, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Por alguna razón, Sakura se molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿te gustó la fransesucha esa?-preguntó y el rubio se giró para encararla.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? La acabo de conocer-exclamó él y la pelirosa respingó, dando un paso atrás por la reacción del chico-, hay algo raro con esa muchacha y no me da buena espina, pareciera que tramara algo pero debe ser mi imaginación. Además a mi me gusta alguien más, sólo que, soy invisible para ella-dijo esto último mirándola a los ojos, entristecido.

-Naruto, yo… no sé…-Sakura se había quedado sin habla, ¿acaso se refería a ella? ¿se le estaba declarando?

-No te preocupes Sakura… todo está bien-le dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza desordenándole un poco los cabellos, en un gesto cariñoso, después se fue a reunir con sus amigos dejándola a ella ahí parada.

-"Naruto"-pensó Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior, viendo como se alejaba. Dio un último vistazo hacia donde el rubio miraba y después ella también fue a reunirse con sus amigos que la esperaban para irse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno y que tal espero les guste, a mi me gustó, aunque admito que este capitulo me costó hacerlo. Sé que aquí no salen ni Sasuke ni Hinata, pero era necesario ya que estos chicos también forman parte de la historia. Ya saben cualquier cosa, lo que sea, en un review.**

**.**

** : **que bueno que te encantó el cap anterior. y en serio te gusto el actuar de Itachi? La verdad a mi también, pero a pesar de todo mejor dejémoslo en secreto y por momentos, que si no. Aquí está éste cap que espero hayas disfrutado. Y bueno, en realidad todavía no me decido en saber quienes son los fulanos, como hay personas con esas características, pues… no sé. Lo veremos más adelante. Gracias por tu review, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Cuídate.

**Guest: **Que bien que te gustó como puse a Itachi, me preocupaba un poco, pero igual tratare de no salirme (Mucho) del contexto. Y si a mi también me tiene intrigada el cuadrito ese, no había pensado en que pudiera ser una clave pero ya que lo mencionaste, espero no te moleste si lo uso. A mi también me emocionan estas historia, a veces es un poco difícil encontrar de este tipo, pero bueno que le vamos hacer. La verdad que cuando mencionaste lo de que no tienes mucha imaginación y luego pusiste todo eso quedé (O.O) OMG, y me dije: 'me leyó la mente, porque eso es exactamente lo que tengo planeado'. Tú eres la única persona que se ha dado cuenta, bueno espero este cap te guste, ya no sigo porque me extiendo más, cuídate y gracias por comentar.

**RAYMAR:** Hola, que bueno que te guste mi fic, me da emoción, ojala este cap te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuídate.

**HinataUchiha: **que bueno que si te guste y claro que continuaré, aquí esta la conti que espero igual te guste. Y bueno aquí están los chicos ya hicieron su aparición, y por supuesto están involucrados, y Naruto creo que es el más involucrado pero ya se verá de eso más adelante. Gracias por tu review y cuídate.


	8. Insinuaciones, secretos y visiones

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA. Pero aquí está la continuación que es un poco más larga, ya ustedes me dirán. ¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto de que los personajes son de Kishimoto y la historia es mía? Bueno ya lo dije, espero les guste disfruten.**

**.**

**PROPAGANDA CHIMBA:**

**Tengo unos one-shot hace bastante tiempo, que me gustaría leyeran, si es que no lo han hecho ya, y dejaran su opinión de que les parece ¿si?**

**El primero: si les gusta Shikamaru, pueden leer Sombras, oh pobre de él nadie pensó que le pasaría eso. Suspenso/horror.**

**Segundo: El examen de Naruto e Iruka. Naruto un niño ¿inteligente? Iruka ¿Reprobado? Anko ¡¿Qué preguntas son esas!? Humos/Parodia**

**Tercero: Criminal. SASUHINA al fin. Sasuke es un criminal y Hinata pronto lo será también, ¿lo que hace el amor, verdad? Bien no los entretengo, más pueden leer en paz.**

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Cuando volví a bajar para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, la voz de Itachi me detuvo, fui hacia la sala, cuando crucé la puerta me miró, alzó su mano y con el dedo índice me pidió que me acercara.

-Inclínate-, me dijo cuando estuve cerca, fruncí el ceño pero le hice caso. Cuando estaba a su altura; me tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al mío-. Escúchame Sasuke, estuve pensando y te diré dos cosas. La prime ra: más te vale que lo de la chica sea enserio, porque te aviso que si me estás haciendo perder tiempo…-

-¿Crees que sería capaz de inventar una historia que suena tan absurda? Ahora ¡Suéltame!-dije mientras intentaba zafarme, pero él apretó su agarre.

-Y la segunda, no te atrevas a contarle a alguien sobre eso-dijo señalando el televisor-, o si no te mato ¿entendiste?-

-Hmp, ¿eso es todo?-

-¿Esperabas más acaso?-preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-No te preocupes, que no se van a enterar de que tengo un hermano más infantil que un niño de seis años-

-¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo les fue hoy?-escuchamos la voz de mamá al otro lado de la puerta, Itachi me soltó justo cuando ella iba entrando a la sala-, y bien ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Eh… bien… sin novedad… como siempre…-dijimos al mismo tiempo, aparentando indiferencia pero la verdad, yo fulminaba a Itachi con la mirada mientras él veía la pantalla completamente desinteresado. Ví a mi madre fruncir el ceño y luego encogerse de hombros.

-Sasuke, ¿fuiste por el cuadro como te pedí?-

-Sí, está a un lado de la puerta, el de la tienda dijo que fue un cuadro difícil de restaurar-

-Bueno… espero que no te haya sido un problema-me encogí de hombros-, ¿y le echaste un vistazo, digo, para ver cómo quedó?-preguntó mi madre entrando a la cocina, yo la seguí extrañado, sonaba como si insinuara algo.

-No-. Respondí serio-, además de que no sé que cuadro mandaste, no podría decir si está bien-

-Ah, entiendo-. Parecía desilusionada, casi triste, agachó la cabeza y se quedó pensativa; de vez en cuando me lanzaba miradas extrañas, alcé una ceja a modo de pregunta. Sacudió su cabeza y se recompuso-, no descuida ya lo veré más tarde-

Abrí la boca para replicar pero la puerta de afuera se abrió y un "buenas noches familia" se escuchó, era mi padre que había llegado. Fruncí el entrecejo y miré por la ventana, un tono naranja cubría la parte de afuera, no pensé que anocheciera tan rápido. Mi madre fe a recibirlo mientras yo me fui a la sala, sentándome donde estaba mi hermano que seguía viendo la televisión, pero ahora era un partido internacional de futbol, seguramente lo cambió antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta, hay veces que no lo entiendo.

-Hola chicos, ¿que tal el día?-preguntó mi padre entrando a sala, mi madre se fue a la cocina. Nos encogimos de hombros y dijimos:

-Supongo que bien-, esto de hablar al mismo tiempo se está haciendo costumbre, él alzó una de sus cejas y negó con la cabeza, luego fue a reunirse con mamá en la cocina. Itachi y yo suspiramos y nos relajamos.

-Entonces… ¿nadie debe enterarse de lo que viste?-preguntó Itachi de forma casual.

-Por supuesto que no-, contesté serio-. Imagínate si tú o yo habláramos de eso, nos tomarían por locos-me puse de pie y el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-¡No se molesten, yo atiendo!-gritó mi madre desde la cocina justo cuando iba contestar yo.

-Bien, entonces lo mejor será que resolvamos eso nosotros, claro si es que me dices la verdad-, dijo mi hermano; puse los ojos en blanco pero asentí y me dirigí a la cocina, la voz de mi madre me detuvo antes de entrar.

-Está bien. Hablaré con él, adiós-la voz de ella sonaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Mikoto? ¿Por qué esa cara?-, ese era mi padre.

-Fugaku, ya los encontraron ¿Qué hacemos?-. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a quién encontraron?

-Tranquila, no te angusties, no pasa nada. Hay que mantenerlos vigilados por si acaso, todo estará bien-¿mantener vigilado a quién?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo. "Mantenlos vigilados" ¿crees que debamos hablar con los demás también?-

-Sí, tienen derecho a saberlo, hablaremos con ellos después-. ¿Hablar con quienes?

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces?-la voz de Itachi me sobresaltó, estaba tan concentrado en descifrar lo que hablaban mis padres, que no me di cuenta de que estaba tras de mi-¿estás bien?-

-¿Itachi? ¿Sasuke? Vengan a cenar-, nos llamó mamá desde la cocina, sobresaltándome otra vez.

-Estoy bien Itachi, vamos o mamá se enfadará-

-Pero…-no lo dejé terminar, entré a la cocina y mis padres parecían tranquilos pero en sus ojos noté algo de angustia.

-¡Wow! ¿Por qué tanta tensión en la cocina? Se puede cortar hasta con un cuchillo de plástico-, comentó Itachi al entrar, los tres volteamos a verlo con diferentes expresiones. Mi madre con sorpresa, mi padre con reclamo y yo con una mirada que decía: "mantén la boca cerrada y siéntate a comer", al ver nuestras caras mi hermano decidió sabiamente cambiar de tema-. Y ¿Qué hay de cenar?-

Los tres suspiramos al mismo tiempo, luego cada quien volvió a lo suyo; mamá sirviendo la cena y mi padre sirviendo la bebida, Itachi y yo nos sentamos y cenamos.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

La cena transcurrió tranquila, la tensión se había dispersado y todos estuvimos cenando normal. Pero yo aún seguía pensando, no lograba apartar la duda, ¿de qué, exactamente, hablaban mis padres? ¿A quién tienen que vigilar? Esas y otras preguntas más se formaban en mi mente, pero la más importante de todas era, ¿Qué secretos ocultaban mis padres?

Suspiré frustrado, tanto misterio me estaba poniendo de mal humor, estaba en mi habitación; recostado en mi cama mirando el techo, así que decidí mejor levantarme y prender el computador para ver qué había de bueno en Internet, ya había hecho mi tarea así que necesitaba distracción, lástima que el Internet haya perdido parte de su valor al tener acceso a lugares no aptos para menores. Estuve un rato pasando por ahí hasta que ví que Naruto estaba conectado y me escribió.

"**Ey, Sasuke ¿a que no sabes que pasó? ¿Y lograste terminar la tarea?"**

Suspiré, ya Naruto iba a comenzar con sus estupideces, bueno no podía hacer nada, él era así y es imposible cambiarlo, lastimosamente.

"**No, no sé que pasó. Y por supuesto que ya la terminé, no soy como tú"**

"**Sai tiene una novia francesa. Que malo eres, ¿me explicas el ejercicio 5 de matemáticas? Es que no lo entiendo"**

"**No sabía que Ino fuera de Francia. Y no, no te voy a explicar nada, luego tendría que explicarte las otras tareas, además de que tú nunca entiendes, idiota"**

"**No, no es Ino, es otra chica que se llama… Kat, Kate, Katy Perry o algo así. Aunque a mí ella me pareció como extraña, parecía falsa. ¿Idiota? Debe ser una materia nueva y para tu información Uchiha, ya terminé mis tareas sólo me falta la de matemáticas. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, teme?"**

"**¿Qué? ¿Tan falsa como Sai? Y desde cuando sospechas de alguien o algo ¿eh? Y no mientas, tú nunca terminas tus tareas tan pronto, son las ocho apenas y en tal caso no las haces"**

"**No, Sai es sincero (tal vez demasiado) pero la chica a mi medio mala espina, no confío en ella, yo sé lo que te digo ella es mala, espero no verla otra vez. Y no importa si no me crees, me parece que es mejor que le pida ayuda a Deidara en matemáticas, por cierto él me llevará al instituto mañana, así que no te molestes en buscarme, buenas noches Sasuke."**

Y se desconectó. Parece que lo ofendí… me encogí de hombros, no me importa, apagué el computador y me preparé para irme a dormir. Tampoco pensaba ir a buscarlo. Aunque lo que decía Naruto me dejó algo intrigado, no es que me guste admitirlo, pero son pocas las veces que Naruto sospecha de alguien y cuando lo hace, termina por ser cierto y nadie acaba por creerle. Mejor dejo de pensar esas cosas y me voy a dormir, no tiene caso darle importancia, a fin de cuentas nunca conocí a esa chica, gracias a Dios.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Me desperté por el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana y me daba directo en los ojos. Maldita sea, tengo que cerrar esas cortinas la próxima vez antes de ir a dormir. Me levanté de la cama y comencé mi rutina de bañarme y vestirme, no había remedio para mi cabello así que me concentré en la maldita corbata del uniforme, no sé porque hay que colocarse estas cosas. Cuando terminé triunfante mi lucha con la corbata, bajé a desayunar mientras me extrañé no haber tenido aquello sueños extraños de siempre.

-¡Mentiste!-, tal vez hablé demasiado pronto-. ¡Prometiste estar conmigo siempre!-, esa voz la conocía, era la de…-_**aún después de la muerte**_-, lo último se escuchó como un susurro lejano.

Comencé a sentirme mareado, la vista se me nublaba, estaba a mitad de las escaleras así que me agarré del barandal y me senté en un escalón, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, cerré los ojos para ver si así se iba el dolor y cuando los abrí ya no estaba en las escaleras de mi casa.

Me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro que sólo era iluminado por dos antorchas, me iba a poner de pie pero no lo logré, estaba atado con cadenas a una silla y el cuerpo me dolía como si hubiese sido torturado por días, intenté liberarme pero era inútil y por donde tenía las cadenas comenzaba a brotar sangre.

-No servirá de nada, Uchiha-dijo alguien desde las sombras-, no podrás escapar, la única forma que salgas de aquí será muerto-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté al aire, mi garganta estaba reseca y mi voz sonaba rasposa como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo-¿Por qué me tienes aquí?-

-No tiene importancia ninguna de las dos preguntas, pronto tu sufrimiento acabará, junto con el de la chica-ese momento me vendaron los ojos. Era un hombre el que me hablaba pero no lo reconocía.

-¿Qué haces, desgraciado? ¡Libérame!-forcejeé contra las cadenas pero un golpe en la mejilla me detuvo-¿Por qué no me dices donde está ella?-

-Descuida, podrán reunirse en su próxima vida, como siempre lo han hecho-dijo aquel y luego rió de forma macabra. Escuché pasos y cómo una puerta se abría de forma brusca.

-¡Sasuke!-, esa voz de nuevo, era…

-¡SASUKE!-abrí los ojos, me encontraba sentado en las escaleras de mi casa, miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba Itachi, mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, el dolor de cabeza se había ido.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, ¿qué te pasó?-se puso a mi altura y colocó su mano en mi frente-, no tienes fiebre pero te ves más pálido de lo normal-

-Estoy bien-le dije cuando apartó su mano-, es que… de pronto me empezó a doler la cabeza muy fuerte-

-Bueno… si te sientes mal, será mejor que te quedes en casa-, me dijo un poco dudoso.

-No, no hace falta. Ya se me está pasando, estoy bien, vamos a desayunar-

-¿Estás seguro? Le puedo decir a mamá…-

-No le digas o se preocupará más de la cuenta, además tenemos que ir a ya sabes donde-hablé serio, ya me encontraba mejor así que me puse de pie e Itachi igual.

-No iremos si te sientes mal-, me dijo igual de serio, suspiré, estaba en su fase de hermano mayor y del cual es imposible sacarlo.

-¿Itachi, Sasuke? Bajen a desayunar-, nos llamó mamá, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, frunció el ceño al vernos-¿pasa algo, chicos?-

-No, todo esta bien, ya vamos-respondí antes de que Itachi lo hiciera, comenzamos a avanzar hacia la cocina, mi madre ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno y mi padre leyendo el periódico y tomando café como siempre. Nos sentamos y desayunamos.

En todo el desayuno Itachi no apartó los ojos de mí y mis padres lo estaban notando pero no comentaban nada, puse mis ojos en blanco, estaba exagerando. Me puse de pie pero algo pasó, la escena frente a mí cambió; ya no estaba en la cocina y la verdad no sabía donde me encontraba.

Estaba corriendo por un ancho pasillo de un extraño color naranja oscuro que era iluminado por unas pocas antorchas. Escuchaba pasos a mis espaldas y a mis costados pero no me estaban persiguiendo, me acompañaban en la huida.

-¡Rápido! ¡Corran!-, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era la de Naruto-. ¡Ahí vienen!-

-Hay una división más adelante, debemos elegir por donde ir ¿izquierda o derecha?-la voz calmada de Shino, se oía algo agitada por la carrera.

-¿Shikamaru?-lo nombré para saber su opinión. Al parecer estaban todos aquí.

-No me presiones, estoy pensando-respondió, parecía más agitado que los demás, bueno es Shikamaru, es un vago.

-¡Pues piensa rápido genio, o será tu culpa si nos queman vivos!-

-Hay que ser positivos, Kiba-esa fue Tenten.

-¡Y será rápido!-gritó él.

-Oh, cállense y corran-esta vez no sabía quien hablaba, no le di mucha importancia, ya lo averiguaría después cuando no estuviera corriendo… y a todo esto… ¿Por qué corremos?

-Vamos por la derecha-dijo Shikamaru justo cuando alcanzamos a ver los dos caminos, fuimos por la derecha como nos indicó, nos estábamos quedando sin aire y el cansancio se hacia notar pero aún así no nos detuvimos. En ese momento me di cuenta que una delicada mano sujetaba la mía, no me giré para ver de quién se trataba, ya lo sabía así que apreté el agarré.

Frente a nosotros pudimos divisar una puerta, primero la crucé yo pero al estar del otro lado, un inmenso frío me cubrió desde el pecho extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, sentí un dolor punzante proveniente del mismo lugar y cómo un líquido escurría hasta caer al suelo. Miré mi pecho y una daga plateada con un líquido carmín lo atravesaba, el dolor se hizo más intenso, caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo; mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo pesado al igual que mis ojos. En ese momento escuché una risa siniestra pero no la distinguía bien, ya no podía mover el cuerpo.

-¡SASUKE!-gritó aquella voz que fue lo último que logré escuchar antes de caer en la oscuridad.

-¿Sasuke?-

-Sasuke-

-¡Sasuke!-

Escuchaba tres voces que me llamaban y entonces parpadeé, frente a mi se encontraban mis padres y mi hermano con caras preocupadas, miré a mi alrededor con el ceño fruncido, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina. ¿Pero, que demonios?

-Gracias a Dios que reaccionaste hijo-, me dijo mi madre-. Nos tenías preocupado-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunté, algo desorientado.

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, hijo-habló mi padre tendiéndome un vaso de agua. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, todo me daba vueltas.

-Te levantaste de tu silla y luego…-volteé a ver a Itachi que había comenzado a hablar-te paralizaste, tu vista se perdió en el infinito y te empezaste a tambalear, papá y yo te sostuvimos antes de que cayeras al suelo o te pegaras con la mesa, te sentamos en la silla y todavía seguías con la mirada perdida, pasaron unos cinco minutos en los que te llamamos pero no reaccionabas hasta que, parpadeaste y volviste en ti-

-¿Cinco minutos?-pregunté, ellos asintieron. Que extraño, a mí me parecieron más.

-Nos diste un buen susto-habló mi padre serio-. Será mejor que no vayas a clases hoy-

-No, estoy bien es sólo que…-fruncí el ceño y me callé, no sé si estaría bien contarles.

-¿Es sólo que, qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?-insistió Itachi de forma seria.

-No sé, creo que tuve una epifanía, un deja vu, una visión o un recuerdo, no sé-

-¿Qué veías?-indagó mi madre preocupada, no respondí-, habla Sasuke, por favor-

-Bueno nada exactamente. Sólo sé que corría por un pasillo y nada más concreto-, contesté simplemente, omitiendo detalles. Observé que mis padres se lanzaron una mirada significativa, bajé mi vista al suelo, estaba seguro de que me tomarían por loco.

-Ya ha comenzado-susurró mi padre tan bajo que era imposible oírlo, excepto para mí, que me encontraba cerca de él. Subí mi vista y mi madre le asentía.

-¿Qué ha comenzado?-les pregunté, ellos se sobresaltaron pero no dijeron nada, por el rabillo del ojo ví a Itachi mirándonos, alternadamente, extrañado.

-Nada, sólo que… ¿estás seguro que te sientes mejor?-habló mamá, rápidamente.

-Hmp, si ya me siento mejor-, dije mirándolos inquisidoramente-. Será mejor que vaya por mis cosas para ir al instituto-

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke?-, me preguntó Itachi, yo asentí convencido y el suspiró derrotado-, bien pero yo te llevo, todavía no me convences del todo-. Me acusó y yo me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia, me levanté y fui por mis cosas.

Cuando volví ya estaban los tres en la puerta, mis padres hablaban con Itachi, parecían darle indicaciones y él asentía a todas, puse los ojos en blanco y bufé frustrado.

-Cualquier cosa Itachi, si lo ves mal te regresas, ¿ok?-le indicaba mi madre, me crucé de brazos y los fulminé con la mirada, pero ellos no lo notaron.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?-pregunté.

-Si te pasa algo y te sientes mal de nuevo, tengo que traerte de vuelta-contestó Itachi, indiferente, como si del clima hablara. Bufé de nuevo.

-Es por tu bien, hijo-habló papá, lo miré extrañado.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?-

-No, tengo el día libre-respondió con simpleza, asentí comprensivo, era lógico supongo.

-Bueno, vámonos hermanito. Adiós madre, adiós padre. Hasta la tarde-se despidió Itachi y fue por su auto. Suspiré con rendición y me despedí también.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde-, mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, me estaba asfixiando.

-Cuídate, por favor, Sasuke-

-Mikoto lo estás asfixiando-, me salvó mi padre que creo veía como cambiaba de color. Ella me soltó y pude respirar bien-. Ve con cuidado, Sasuke-

-Gracias, trataré de regresar entero-, dije con sarcasmo al salir-. Adiós hasta más tarde-caminé hasta donde Itachi tenía el auto estacionado.

-Adiós Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan-gritó mi madre cuando abrí la puerta.

-¡MAMÁ!-nos quejamos, subí al auto y lo último que ví, antes de que mi hermano arrancara, fue a mi padre negar con la cabeza, divertido.

-Bien, creo que debemos hacer esa importante diligencia primero-habló mi hermano, yo asentí de acuerdo-, bueno pues… ¡Vamos a conocer a mi futura cuñada!-gritó entusiasmado.

-Sí, debemos…-abrí los ojos como platos y miré a Itachi-¿¡QUE DIJISTE?!-

No me respondió, sólo se limitó a reír y acelerar rumbo hacia la tienda, donde esperaba que todavía se encontrara la chica y el espejo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Merezco reviews? Díganme, para ver si vale la pena seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno…tengo algo para ustedes (si les interesa, claro), hagamos un concurso muy fácil. Como estoy falta de imaginación, les dejaré a ustedes escoger el nombre o nombres de los TRES espejos de esta historia, el que sea más original ganará (aparte de colocar el nombre) un capitulo dedicado ó un ONE-SHOT con su pareja favorita, lo que elija. El concurso cierra cuando coloqué el siguiente capitulo, así que tienen bastante tiempo de pensar. ¿Logré explicarme? ¿Les parece o no? Ah deben saber que tengo este fic en otra página, así que será igual por allá, sólo por si acaso. Bueno cuídense los espero la próxima.**

**.**

**.**

**Pochyy: **Hola, ¿que tal? Bueno si esa chica es muy sospechosa, no sé si tendrá que ver con Kakashi o no, pronto lo averiguaremos. ¿En serio está bien la historia? Bueno aquí está el cap que espero hallas disfrutado, porque si no me lanzo algún ataque yo misma, jajaja, bromeaba. Gracias por tu reviews, me hizo feliz que aunque sea a una persona le guste. Cuídate nos leemos luego.


	9. Odio decir te lo dije, no, no lo odio

**Hola gente hermosa, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está la continuación, disfrútenla. He decidido cambiar de narración porque la anterior no me salía muy bien que digamos, espero no les moleste.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje, UA, posible OoC, muerte de personaje y otras más.**

**Genero: Fantasía/ Romance.**

**Pareja: SasuHina, Narusaku y más.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La incoherente historia es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Itachi manejaba el auto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Sasuke aún seguía enojado por lo que su hermano había dicho anteriormente, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba por la ventana, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas fulminantes que sólo lograban divertir aún más al Uchiha mayor. "_Estupido_ _Itachi_" pensó el menor con amargura.

-Oh, vamos hermanito tonto, no te enojes-decía Itachi, pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido frustrado- ok, está bien. No quise decirlo en voz alta-.

-Mejor cállate y conduce-. Prácticamente ordenó Sasuke, ahora estaba más molesto y le parecía que los comentarios de su hermano estaban de más.

-No hace falta-. Mencionó con simpleza, el menor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Itachi con un gesto de su cabeza, señaló hacia fuera-. Ya llegamos, hermanito tonto-. El joven bufó molesto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

En efecto, habían llegado a su destino, abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió del auto; siendo imitado por su hermano. Sasuke pensaba que, como era temprano, la tienda estaría cerrada pero no, el letrero en la puerta de entrada decía: _abierto._ Itachi se adelantó y abrió la puerta, haciendo que la campanilla arriba de esta, sonara, anunciando su llegada, Sasuke lo siguió de cerca.

Dentro del local no había nadie y todo estaba más oscuro que antes, las ventanas eran cubiertas por unas cortinas color vinotinto que le daban un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. El pelinegro menor caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda; donde sabía que debía encontrarse el espejo y no se equivocó, ahí estaba, justo donde lo había dejado el día anterior, se dio la vuelta para informarle a su hermano, pero este se encontraba bastante alejado, mirando uno de los estantes y dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Itachi?-le preguntó Sasuke al acercársele.

-Mira esto Sasuke, son katanas, shurikens y kunais ¡Cosas de ninjas! Sorprendente esta tienda, me gusta-dijo fascinado el mayor, su hermano suspiró frustrado.

-Itachi, te recuerdo que vinimos aquí por otra cosa, no te distraigas-le dijo mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba lejos de aquellos objetos; hasta ponerlo frente al espejo.

-Bueno; está bien, no te enojes. Rayos, que eres insoportable a veces o si no todo el tiempo-.

-Cállate y mira el espejo-. Dijo Sasuke señalando al frente.

-Hum, por alguna extraña razón, me parece conocido. Sin embargo… es sólo un espejo…-decía Itachi mirando al frente sin percatarse de un pequeño detalle, entornó los ojos y se acercó un poco más, al hacerlo abrió los ojos como platos-…común. Ya veo que no lo es, pero ¿y mi…?-su pregunta se vio interrumpida, al formarse poco a poco una figura dentro del espejo.

-¿Reflejo?-completó su hermano, Itachi estaba paralizado en su sitio, no pestañaba siquiera.

-Esto es imposible, estoy alucinando-decía escéptico, mirando de arriba abajo aquella reliquia antigua.

-Ella es Hinata, _la chica en el espejo-_, presentó el menor, luego se dirigió a la chica- y el es mi hermano mayor Itachi, se supone que él nos va a "ayudar"-mencionó mientras hacia comillas en el aire.

-Por las barbas de Moisés, esto sí que es extraño-susurró Itachi, sin embargo fue audible para su hermano. Hinata miró a Sasuke, entre nerviosa y preocupada, el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Te lo dije… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó a su hermano mayor, al ver que rodeaba el espejo y lo miraba desde varias perspectivas.

-Estoy revisando que no haya algún cable, es un truco bien hecho-respondió el mayor luego de ponerse al lado de su hermano.

-No hay trucos…-.

-Sí, ya lo noté-interrumpió Itachi fijando su vista en los detalles del espejo, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué, carajos, decidiste venir a ayudarme?-preguntó el menor, apretando los dientes en señal de enojo e ironizando la última palabra.

-Pensé que era un engaño…-explicaba el Uchiha mayor pero fue interrumpido.

-Itachi, yo no tengo motivos para hacer eso, tú estás demente-.

-Escúchame bien enano…-ambos chicos se enfrentaban y fulminaban con la mirada.

-Eh… ¿disculpen?-Hinata comenzó a hablar, deteniendo la amenaza de Itachi y lo que pudo haber sido una fuerte discusión. Ambos Uchiha le prestaron atención, ella se puso algo nerviosa y se ruborizó, la mirada penetrante de ambos la ponía así.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron serios, se fulminaron con la mirada como si quisieran matarse con estas.

-Yo… bueno… no creo que… sea momento de pelear-dijo suavemente, llamando de nuevo la atención de ambos chicos que suspiraron rendidos.

-Sí, ella tiene razón. Lo siento Sasuke-, se disculpó el mayor; ofreciéndole la mano a su hermano que lo miró de forma desconfiada, pero luego le aceptó el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Está bien. Ahora la cosa es ver qué hacemos todo esto-.

-Lo mejor es ir despacio, yo todavía no lo asimilo del todo-, comentó Itachi mirando inseguro a la chica. No es que desconfiara de ella… ¿Pero que pensaba? Claro que desconfiaba, siempre dicen que el diablo toma apariencia agradable, así que es mejor no bajar la guardia, por muy simpática y linda que sea.

-¿Itachi?-lo llamó su hermano, enseguida lo miró-lleva un año esperando ahí encerrada. Creo que es bastante castigo-. La pelinegra frunció el ceño al escuchar las últimas palabras, no le gustaba cómo sonaban, parecía como si ella fuera un ser maligno.

Sasuke no estaba lejos de pensar igual que su hermano, también le parecía extraño toda esa situación, más sin embargo; ya no podía hacer nada, se lo había prometido a la chica. Pero eso no indicaba que bajara su guardia, sentía curiosidad por algunas cosas y quería llegar al fondo del meollo, y estaba seguro de que su hermano también pensaba igual, sobre todo ahora que el también estaba involucrado.

-Yo sé que… ustedes… no confían en mi… pero les juro… que yo… yo no…-Hinata comenzó a sollozar y no pudo seguir hablando. Itachi sintió pena por ella.

-No, tranquila. Dime… ¿cómo te llamas pequeña? Me refiero a tu nombre completo-aclaró antes de que la chica se tranquilizara y asintiera.

-Hyuga, me llamo Hinata Hyuga-respondió ella en voz baja pero que ellos pudieron escuchar.

-Que extraño. Su apellido me es familiar y ni hablar de sus ojos. La cosa es que no lo recuerdo-decía extrañado el mayor, no conocía a la chica de nada pero cuando le dijo el apellido, este le pareció conocido, puede que de algún empresario de renombre pero no estaba seguro.

-Sí, a mí también me pasa lo mismo-estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke pero con motivos diferentes, él sentía que la conocía y que antes habían estado juntos, pero le parecía completamente absurdo. De inmediato alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Tal vez podamos, quizás suene absurdo y loco, pero… tal vez debamos llevarla a casa-opinó Itachi, colocando una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

-Sí… estás loco. No podemos, ¿cómo se lo explicaríamos a mamá y a papá?-.

-Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, no te preocupes. Mañana no tengo clases en la universidad, vendré temprano y compraré el espejo, dudo mucho que alguien venga por el. Lo llevaré a casa y listo-dijo como si fuera pan comido.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestros padres?-insistió Sasuke, aún sin tragárselo del todo.

-Papá tiene una reunión a primera hora y mamá tiene una cliente que atender, aquella mujer peliteñida, debe diseñarle un vestido de noche, así que se tardará mucho. Más fácil no puede ser-explicaba con aire triunfante el Uchiha mayor.

-No quisiera causarle problemas-dijo Hinata después de haber permanecido en silencio un buen rato, mirando como esos dos intentaban resolver la situación.

-Bah, no serás problema, ya verás-mencionó Itachi restándole importancia- ¿No te molesta esperar un poco más, no?-. La ojiperla se encogió de hombros, señal de que no era problema.

-Pero…-.

-Tranquilízate, hermanito tonto, ya lo tengo bajo control-pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida-, perdón por la visita tan corta, pequeña Hinata, pero tenemos unas clase a las cuales asistir. Pero después de mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar con más calma, hasta luego-. Dijo de forma caballerosa.

-Entiendo. Hasta luego, señor Itachi. Adiós Sasuke-se despedía la pelinegra, pero vio que Itachi se detenía bruscamente y se daba la vuelta, mirándola con reproche.

-No me digas señor, no soy tan viejo. Simplemente dime Itachi, no hace falta tanta formalidad-.

-Está bien, Itachi- aceptó ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que hizo que el joven pusiera los ojos en blanco y suspirara rendido. Sasuke se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, levantó su mano en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la salida, Itachi lo siguió. Llegaron a la puerta de salida cuando de pronto…

-Buen día, jóvenes-los saludó el dueño de la tienda tras el mostrador, haciendo que ambos respingaran y se giraran a mirar al dueño de la voz.

-Buenos días, no sabíamos…-.

-Oh, no hay problemas. Vinieron a echarle un vistazo al espejo-dijo de manera tranquila el señor, ambos Uchiha lo miraron de forma desconfiada, Sasuke ya sabía más o menos como actuaba el señor pero no dijo nada.

-Sí, nos causó curiosidad-habló Itachi cautelosamente, el hombre sonrió de una forma extraña, casi con satisfacción.

-Ese suele ser el efecto que causa cuando lo ven-.

-Señor, díganos la historia de ese espejo-. Pidió Itachi, Sasuke prestó más atención, pero tenía el presentimiento de que el señor no iba a decir nada, al menos por ahora.

-No creo que sea el momento, parece ser que ambos tienen unas clases a las cuales asistir-comentó el dueño, desviando el tema. Itachi miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde.

-Bueno, muchas gracias después de todo. Vámonos Sasuke, es tarde-. Se dio la vuelta y antes de que ambos salieran; escucharon la voz del dueño.

-Vengan en otra oportunidad y estoy seguro de que sabrán todo lo que quieran-. Y luego de eso, rápidamente subieron al auto y se fueron de allí.

**.**

**-$-U-**$-

**.**

-Bueno Sasuke, parece ser que la historia es completamente cierta-dijo el Uchiha mayor cuando estacionó el auto frente al instituto.

-Odio decir te lo dije pero…-decía Sasuke indiferente pero su hermano lo interrumpió de forma recriminada.

-Eso no es cierto-.

-Sí, tienes razón-. Mencionó distraído el menor-, te lo dije-. El mayor bufó y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sasuke se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto.

-Recuerda que debes llegar temprano a casa, hoy es la cena-le recordó Itachi a su hermano, antes de que se bajara.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Nos vemos en casa-contestó al cerrar la puerta del copiloto, el auto arrancó y se perdió en la lejanía. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke no tuvo problemas al entrar al instituto, ni siquiera en el camino.

Al llegar a su salón correspondiente, se fijó en dos cosas. La primera, que el salón estaba en completo alboroto y la segunda, que el profesor Kakashi había llegado pero no le hacia caso a los alumnos alborotados, entró al salón como perro por su casa, sin darle importancia a nada y se sentó en su puesto. Kakashi lo vio llegar pero no mencionó nada, siguió simulando leer su extraño libro, sin embargo; miraba a Sasuke con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

-Oye cretino, llegas tarde, ¿por qué?-preguntó Naruto, apenas cuando el Uchiha se sentó.

-Hmp, tenía asuntos que atender, tarado-. Respondió indiferente y mirando por la ventana.

-Llegaste más tarde que Kakashi-sensei y eso es algo imposible, debió haber sido algo muy importante-decía Naruto en forma de sospecha y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya cállate-, intentó silenciarlo el Uchiha pero como se trataba de Naruto, era imposible.

-¡Sasuke! Deja de ser tan cretino-, reprochó el rubio como un niño de cinco años-, no sé como puedo ser tu amigo-.

-Créeme idiota, yo también me pregunto lo mismo-, dijo el pelinegro de forma distraída.

-Muy bien alumnos, debo informarles que a partir de mañana, tendremos a dos nuevos alumnos así que por favor les pido que les den una buena impresión-mencionó Kakashi, llamando la atención de todos los chicos. Luego salió del salón antes de que el timbre sonara.

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei llega tarde y sale temprano? No comprendo-comentaba Kiba al acercarse a sus amigos, ellos se encogieron de hombros debido a que no tenían una respuesta para eso.

-¿Oye Sai, qué pasó con Ino?-le preguntó Naruto, el aludido levantó la vista del boceto que tenía y le respondió:

-Nada, todo quedó aclarado-, y volvió su vista al dibujo que hacía.

-Imposible, ella no es tan… tranquila. Es probable que algo planea-razonó Chouji al escucharlo hablar, después abrió la bolsa de papas fritas y comenzó a comerlas.

Sasuke, permanecía en silencio, completamente ausente a lo que sus amigos decían. Pensaba en la chica, el espejo y en cómo su hermano Itachi iba a llevar acabo su "ingenioso plan". Puso los ojos en blanco al pensar eso, lo más probable es que termine rompiendo aquel espejo, se preguntó que pasaría si eso ocurriese. Seguramente Hinata desaparecería para siempre y no la volvería a ver más, ese pensamiento hizo que le diera una punzada en el pecho, aunque él no sea la persona más positiva del mundo, tendría que serlo ahora y confiar en su hermano, cosa que no se atrevía hacer.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

Sasuke ya había salido de la escuela y se dirigía hacia su casa, acompañado por su amigo rubio que por desgracia para el Uchiha, vivían en el mismo vecindario. Naruto iba diciendo más de 100 palabras por segundo, o eso le parecía al pelinegro que sólo lo escuchaba como un eco lejano.

-Y ustedes decían que no podía hablar con Sakura sin congelarme, ja-decía el chico rubio, orgulloso, recordando el día anterior.

-Eso no cuenta, ni siquiera estuviste conciente de que le hablabas-mencionó distraído el Uchiha, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, rompiendo las ilusiones de su amigo.

-¿Así? Pues ya verás que algún día le hablaré sinceramente y que se convertirá en mi novia, es una promesa ¡de veras!-decía animadamente Naruto, deteniéndose y alzando su brazo por sobre su cabeza.

-El día en el que te le declares, será el comienzo del Apocalipsis-, comentó el pelinegro en la lejanía, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de la acera.

-¡Estupido Sasuke! espérame- y se echó a corre hasta alcanzar a su amigo- a veces eres una persona muy desconsiderada ¿sabías? Oh, claro que lo sabes-. El rubio se cruzo de brazos molesto.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, el cual se despidió escandalosamente igual que siempre y recordando la promesa hecha, de la cual el Uchiha ni pendiente. Sasuke sólo quería llegar a su casa y echarse una buena siesta antes de comenzar a arreglarse para la cena de esa noche. Llegó a su casa sin ningún contratiempo y fue directo a su habitación, su trayecto fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre que lo llamaba.

-Sasuke, hijo. ¿Puedes venir un momento?-. El chico suspiró cansado y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la sala de estar, allí en medio de la habitación estaba su madre.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?-.

-Hijo, necesito que me des tu opinión-dijo cuando le prestó atención, Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo-¿qué te parece el cuadro?-y señaló a la pared.

Sasuke miró hacia la pared señalada y se sorprendió al ver el cuadro colgado, la pintura era de un claro rodeado de muchos árboles, un pequeño arroyo y atrás de todo eso, un gran e imponente castillo se alzaba sobre el lugar. Por una extraña razón, Sasuke sintió como nostalgia pero no sabía de qué. Su madre lo miraba de una manera extraña, permanecía en silencio, tenía esperanza de que su hijo hiciera o dijera algo.

-¿Este es el cuadro que mandaste a reconstruir, cierto?-preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia, Mikoto suspiró con resignación.

-Sí, es bonito ¿verdad?-insistía la mujer, el chico asintió de forma distraída.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-.

-Claro, hijo, puedes irte. Recuerda la cena de esta noche-le dijo Mikoto, de manera maternal. El chico asintió de nuevo y se fue a su habitación dejándola sola-. Debes recordar Sasuke o sino estarás en grave problemas-.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

**Bien espero les haya gustado el cap. El concurso mencionado en el anterior cap aún sigue abierto, por si gustan. Estoy pensando en cambiarlo, no sé, depende de ustedes. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me dejan un review? Claro si lo merezco.**

**Algo más que decirles, abrí un foro pero tiene poco tiempo, si gustan pasar y dar su opinión, les agradezco. Se llama **_Sasuhinista nací y así moriré_**, tal vez sea un nombre ridículo pero fue el que se me ocurrió. También tengo una comunidad si es de su interés, se llama **_Sweet dreams SasuHina_**. Bien, ya les dejo en paz.**

**%Kisses de chocolates%**

**.**

**Methy:** Bueno aquí hay otro cap para que lo leas, que bueno que te guste. Ja Itachi siempre con sus cosas y esa mujer es tan maternal, muchas gracias por tu review… ojala te guste el capitulo, adiosito y cuídate.

.

**Anonime:** que bueno que te guste, aquí esta la conti que espero te guste, que bien que te parezca así, y no te preocupes que no me desanimaré que así no lean es mi obligación terminar el fic. Gracias por el review, no sé quizá sea mejor que la próxima si comentas, te pongas un nombre para no confundirte con otro que puede poner lo mismo. Ojala no te ofendas. Cuídate.

.

**Magic ann love:** Oh, lamento haberme tardado antes y ahora, y lo que Sasuke ve, a mi me parece que son ambas pero ya lo sabremos más adelante. Oh y el concurso creo que voy a cambiarle las reglas, aún no sé. Bueno, espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review, salu2 y cuídate.

.

**Hinatacris:** Oh, lo siento. Espero con esto haber quitado tu ansiedad, que bueno que la historia este buenísima, espero el capitulo te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por su review, salu2 y cuídate.

.

**Annii GabiiZ:** Hola, jajaja y yo al fin he actualizado, espero te guste. Y trankis, no te preocupes, al menos has podido leerlo, no hay problemas cuando lo leas. La verdad no sé si actualizo rápido, a veces me tardo bastante (como ahora) la verdad a mi también me lo parece, creo que se debía a la narración, no se que te parece ahora. Pero sí, todos son completamente normales, eso creo. Gracias por la recomendación, he querido verla pero todavía no me ha dado chance, pero en cuanto pueda la veré. Muchas gracias por tu review. Yo también, cuídate y salu2.


	10. Conociendo a los Hyuga

**Hola gente bonita, por fin pude traerles la continuación, espero les guste ya que es calmada y no hay mucha emoción, pero no hay nada que hacer.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje, UA, posible OoC, muerte de personaje y otras más.**

**Genero: Fantasía/ Romance y más.**

**Pareja: SasuHina, NaruSaku y otras.**

**Los personajes son de alguien llamado Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La historia le pertenece a una loca que se hace llamar Meilyng-LoveU.H**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

En la casa Uchiha el ambiente era diferente, Mikoto se movía de aquí para allá, terminando con los arreglos en el comedor y la cocina, Fugaku estaba en su habitación poniéndose su traje y tratando de hacerle el nudo a la corbata. Itachi se encontraba en su propio dormitorio, tirado en su cama a medio vestir y leyendo un libro que le había sido obsequiado por Kakashi. Mientras que Sasuke sólo miraba por la ventana de forma pensativa y despreocupada, pensaba en Hinata, parecía que fuera su pasatiempo favorito, en el plan de su hermano y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Sus pensares se interrumpieron por la voz de su madre.

-Sasuke, ¿ya estás vestido?-. Preguntó Mikoto al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya casi-, respondió con voz aburrida el chico mientras caminaba hacia el armario.

-Pues date prisa, _los Hyuga están por venir_-, decía la señora conforme se alejaba de la habitación, lo cual hacía que el chico no oyera con claridad, pensó que había escuchado "_los Hyuga_" pero eso sería imposible.

-¡Genial! Ahora no puedo sacarme a esa niña de la cabeza-se dijo molesto el Uchiha mientras, de forma brusca, abría la puerta del closet y sacaba el saco del traje que debía usar.

No usaba corbata, suficiente tenía con la del instituto, su camisa azul oscuro sólo llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados, se colocó el saco del mismo color gris oscuro que los pantalones, fue hacia el espejo para intentar peinar su cabello pero esa era una batalla perdida. Ya eran las siete en punto y en ese mismo momento, sonó el timbre de la casa, suspiró y terminó de arreglarse.

Salió de su cuarto y en el pasillo se encontró con su hermano que parecía completamente aburrido y vestía de la misma que Sasuke, pero el traje era negro y la camisa de un rojo oscuro. A la mitad del pasillo podían escuchar las voces que provenían de la sala, las cuales pertenecían a sus padres y a las visitas, ambos se miraron con aburrición y tal vez con algo de que estaban a punto de ir a la horca. Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la sala.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Hiashi-decía Fugaku mientras le extendía la mano al recién llegado y le daba un abrazo.

-Para mí también es bueno verte, Fugaku-.

-Hanako, no puedo creerlo, no has cambiado nada-, mencionó Mikoto mientras saludaba con un eufórico abrazo a la otra mujer.

-Pero que dices, estoy más mayor que antes-, respondió Hanako con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entraron a la sala Itachi y Sasuke, vieron a sus padres y a la familia recién llegada que estaba de espaldas a ellos, no les podían ver el rostro. Sólo pudieron distinguir que los señores eran de la misma edad de sus padres, la mujer tenía el cabello negro-azul y el hombre lo tenía marrón claro, había un joven de la misma edad de Sasuke y una pequeña de doce años, ambos con el cabello marrón. Una característica especial que tiene la familia, al menos a primera vista, es que todos llevaban el cabello del mismo largo, hasta media espalda.

-Creo que esta gente debe ver a un estilista, necesitan cambiar su peinado-le susurró Itachi a su hermano, que asintió de acuerdo, al percatarse de ese detalle.

-Itachi, Sasuke. Él; es el amigo del que les hablé y esta su familia-dijo Fugaku al ver a sus hijos presentes, en ese momento los invitados se dieron la vuelta para mirarlos y al hacerlo, literalmente, ambos hermanos se paralizaron sorprendidos.

Al poder verles el rostro, se fijaron que casi todos tenían los ojos color perla, excepto por la mujer de cabello azulado que fue la que más los sorprendió, si no fuera por sus ojos negros, dirían que es una versión mayor de Hinata, la chica encerrada en el espejo. Por otro lado, el resto de la familia eran parecidos entre si y los ojos eran idénticos a los de la joven, pero tenía que ser una coincidencia, ellos provenían del extranjeros y era probable que de donde quiera que fueran, todos eran así, no podía ser que fueran la familia de Hinata, sería completamente absurdo… tal vez.

-Un placer. Soy Hiashi, ella es mi esposa, Hanako y ellos son mis hijos Neji y Hanabi, somos los Hyuga-presentó el señor, dejando a los hermanos más sorprendidos de lo que habían estado.

Toda máscara de aburrición e indiferencia se fue por el drenaje al escuchar esas palabras: "_somos los Hyuga_". Los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta, no procesaban absolutamente nada, seguían negando que pudieran se familia de la chica, simplemente no podría ser tan fácil. Debían mantenerse al margen y averiguar más.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras, chicos?-preguntó Mikoto algo preocupada. Al escuchar la voz de su madre, los chicos despertaron de su transe, volviendo a su habitual gesto serio y en ese momento se le prendió el bombillo a Itachi.

-Ah no, es sólo que… dijo Hyuga ¿no es así?-quiso asegurarse el hermano mayor mientras le extendía la mano al señor y éste asentía, aceptando el gesto-por supuesto. El presidente de corporaciones Hyuga, ahora lo recuerdo-. Sasuke lo miró sin entender pero no dijo nada.

-Itachi estudia administración así que, es lógico que lo sepa-explicó Fugaku, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor y haciendo señas para que lo siguieran-, pasemos al comedor, tendremos toda la noche para ponernos al día-.

-Oye, ¿no creerás que ellos…?-preguntaba Sasuke a Itachi, pero éste lo interrumpió.

-Es lo que estoy pensando pero… no debemos precipitarnos, quizás sea sólo una extraña coincidencia-, el pelinegro menor bufó ante lo dicho por su hermano.

-Claro, todos ellos se parecen a ella por pura casualidad-, dijo con sarcasmo el menor, su hermano sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Tranquilízate hermano, esta noche podrá servirnos de mucho y ahora vamos o si no se preocuparan-. Después de eso, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados, los chicos tomaron asiento en los lugares libres y Mikoto se dispuso a servir la cena.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

-¿Y cómo has estado todo en este tiempo, Hiashi?-preguntó Fugaku, iniciando conversación.

-Ha estado bien, la empresa va bien y gozamos de buena salud-respondió serio el Hyuga mayor.

-La cena está deliciosa, Mikoto tienes que darme la receta-le habló Hanako a la Uchiha, la aludida se echó a reír.

-Con gusto, pero tú tienes que compartir tu receta de postre especial-.

-Me has dicho que tenías tres hijos, pero sólo veo a dos que supongo son Neji y Hanabi, ¿podemos saber el por qué?-mencionó intrigado el Uchiha mayor, en ese momento los Hyuga se tensaron y guardaron silencio, la atmosfera se llenó de mucha tensión, se podía ver que en sus expresiones la incomodidad e impotencia se reflejaban y quizás un poco de dolor. Hiashi se aclaró la garganta.

-Hace un año que no sabemos de ella, no sabemos si está bien, si está viva o muerta. Un día salió de la casa a dar un paseo pero… nunca regresó-habló sombrío el Hyuga mientras se escuchó un apenas perceptible sollozo.

-Oh por Dios, no sabíamos. Hanako, debes estar devastada-decía algo alterada Mikoto-, ¿Y cual era su nombre?-.

-Hinata-lograron responder los Hyuga, justo después de que respondieran, Itachi le daba un sorbo a su bebida el cual escupió de golpe y Sasuke estaba cortando la carne cuando el cuchillo y el tenedor salieron volando.

¿Qué era lo que habían dicho? ¿Hinata? ¿Acaso era posible que estas personas estuvieran vinculadas con la chica de ojos perla del espejo? Los hermanos Uchiha estaban perplejos, creyeron haber escuchado mal, de verdad era increíble que el destino jugara así con ellos, pero aunque todo resulte ser cierto, no podrían abrir la boca pues, serían tachados de locos e insolentes, además de no respetar el dolor ajeno.

-¿Itachi, Sasuke? ¿Qué les pasa?-preguntaron sus padres, ambos se quedaron quietos, pensando en que decir para no delatarse.

-Sí, estamos bien eso sólo que…-decía el mayor, se detuvo un momento y se aclaró la garganta-, me ahogué y sin querer tropecé a Sasuke-, el nombrado lo miró como preguntándole: "¿Qué demonios dijiste?"

-Ok… Bueno, no hay que perder la esperanza… en algún momento aparecerá, no se rindan-los apoyó Mikoto, con un tanto de preocupación, su marido asintió de acuerdo. Los hermanos se miraron sin saber que hacer y aunque sus expresiones no mostraban nada, por dentro se sentían mal.

-Muchas gracias, Mikoto… yo estoy completamente segura de que ella está viva, lo siento en mi corazón de madre y sé que algún día la encontraremos, no pierdo la fe-mencionó Hanako con mucha determinación, haciendo sentir más culpable a los chicos.

-Estoy seguro de que será así, cuando menos lo imaginen… estará con ustedes-Fugaku le dio una mirada fugaz a su esposa y luego la cena continuó con normalidad.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

La cena había pasado en total calma, no se volvió a tocar el tema de la hija de los Hyuga, al menos los mayores no volvieron a hablar de eso, Sasuke e Itachi salieron al jardín con mucha cautela, nadie se percató de su salida. Caminaron hasta la parte más alejada para que nadie pudiera escucharlos, cerca de las flores de lirio de Mikoto, había una roca que formaba un banco y estaba cerca de un árbol, Itachi se sentó en la roca y Sasuke se recostó en el tronco del árbol.

-Encontramos a la familia de Hinata-.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Itachi de manera calmada, su hermano suspiró y cruzándose de brazos miró al cielo como si este tuviera las respuestas.

-La verdad es que no lo sé-.

-Tal vez debamos decirles que encontramos a su hija atrapada en un antiguo espejo de la tienda de antigüedades aquí cerca-propuso el mayor pensativo colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, Sasuke lo miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo-, ¿qué?-.

-Itachi, ¿acaso te estás escuchando?-, el nombrado se quedó un momento pensativo y luego se encogió de hombros, Sasuke suspiró de nuevo-, lo último que necesitamos es que nos envíen a un manicomio-.

-Bien, ya entendí pero… debemos hacer algo antes de que las cosas se nos salgan de las manos y ya no podamos ayudar a quien debamos hacerlo-, habló serio el pelinegro mayor, Sasuke se mantuvo pensativo por un rato, tratando de encontrar una solución razonable que no los tachará de locos.

-Tendremos que guardar silencio, averiguar más acerca de todo, dudo que las cosas se compliquen más-.

-Entonces no les decimos nada, me quedó claro-, mencionó Itachi poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la casa, siendo seguido por su hermano.

-No les vayas a decir nada, Itachi-advirtió Sasuke fulminado la nuca de su hermano.

-Hermanito tonto, tranquilo, confía en mí-, habló con seguridad el mayor y de nuevo Sasuke suspiró rendido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entraron a la casa y vieron que la familia se estaba despidiendo.

-Fue una excelente noche, Fugaku-.

-Gracias, Hiashi, nos veremos mañana en la oficina para atender unos asuntos-, Fugaku le extendió la mano en gesto de despedida, que el Hyuga aceptó con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

-Mikoto la cena estuvo increíble, todo fue muy lindo-la felicitó Hanako dándole un abrazo el cual la mujer aceptó.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, Hanako. Y recuerda, no pierdas las esperanzas-lo último se lo dijo en susurro, la mujer asintió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hasta pronto señores Uchiha, les agradezco por invitarnos a su casa-agradeció serio Neji, el hijo mayor de los Hyuga, su hermana Hanabi, asintió de acuerdo.

-De nada cariño, cuídense de camino a casa-, le dijo la Uchiha enternecida, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Hasta luego señor Hiashi, fue un placer conocerlo en persona-, se despidió Itachi extendiéndole la mano, el Hyuga la aceptó asintiendo.

-Igualmente Itachi, espero verte de nuevo-.

-Bueno, nos veremos pronto, Hanabi… Neji, vámonos-, mencionó la Hyuga comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida, siendo seguida por los demás miembros de su familia.

-Señores Hyuga…-los llamó Sasuke pero comenzó a dudar, todos miraron al chico esperando para ver que decía, Itachi abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a negar con la cabeza algo nervioso.

-¿No lo hagas, Sasuke? Recuerda lo que dijiste-susurró Itachi con angustia, ya estaba preparándose para intervenir por su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?-presionó la señora Hyuga, Sasuke la miró y recordó a la chica de ojos perla, esa señora era idéntica… ¿Y si resultaba ser la madre de Hinata?, tragó saliva disimuladamente y sacudió su cabeza para despojarse de cualquier pensamiento absurdo.

-Eh… que tenga buen viaje de regreso a su casa-dijo al fin el muchacho haciendo que Itachi soltara todo el aire que tenía acumulado por el suspenso, la Hyuga sonrió dulcemente, la misma sonrisa de la chica ojiperla.

-Claro que sí cariño, cuídense todos ustedes-. Después de eso los Hyuga salieron de la casa siendo acompañados por Fugaku y Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron adentro.

-¿Se puede saber que intentabas, tonto?-le preguntó Itachi, con angustia y algo aliviado, dándole un golpe en la frente.

-¡Auch! Maldita sea, Itachi, deja de hacer eso-se quejó el menor poniendo su mano donde le dio el golpe.

-Sasuke, yo no te crié con ese vocabulario-lo regañó Mikoto al entrar, el chico bufó y se fue a sentar al sofá-nos vamos a ir a dormir chicos, no se queden mucho tiempo despiertos-. Después de eso los padres subieron a su propia habitación.

-Sasuke, me dijiste que no tratara de decirle nada a los Hyuga con respecto a Hinata, luego tú vienes y casi les dices, ¿qué pasa contigo?-lo cuestionó su hermano, sentándose a un lado del sofá.

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que…-Sasuke enmudeció por un momento, no sabía que más decir ni que hacer, se sentía aturdido. Itachi suspiró cansinamente y con comprensión.

-Te entiendo, tranquilo… llegaremos al fondo de esto, todo estará bien, vamos a dormir-Itachi le despeinó los cabellos para molestarlo y se puso de pie, luego comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Si claro, todo estará bien-, dijo Sasuke en un susurro, se levantó y fue a dormir a su habitación, con la duda de qué le depararía el mañana.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno esto fue todo, espero les haya gustado, sé que hay cosas que no han de entender pero a medida de que la historia avance lo harán.**

**Sólo me queda decir (aquí viene el comercial descarado): recuerden mi foro, el link está en mi perfil y cuídense todos, nos leemos en otro capitulo.**

**.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ:** Hola, bienvenida nueva lectora, que bueno que te encante el fic, aquí está la continuación, no creo que sean tan cortos los cap y la verdad es que la historia será larga y no creo que sea necesario, pero gracias por dar tu opinión y por el review, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, cuídate y salu2.

.

**Magic ann love:** que bueno que te parezca así y que bien que te guste la reacción de Itachi, espero te guste la continuación, gracias por tu review, salu2.

.

**hinatacris:** me alegra que te gustara, ojala esta también te guste… lamento que te haya dejado más intriga, espero que conforme avance se vaya aclarando todo, gracias por el review, nos leemos, cuídate.

.

**Annii GabiiZ:** bueno las cosas se irán aclarando de a poco, si no sé por qué se me está haciendo más difícil, voy a tratar de volver a lo mismo, la intriga está porque todavía le falta mucho a esta historia, no te preocupes que si no me dicen que falta, no tiene sentido. Descuida, no tengo intenciones de alargar los capítulos yo sólo los hago depende a mi imaginación, como este capitulo que mi imaginación no dio mucho pero hago lo que puedo, la historia es larga ya lo dije y puede que sea por eso que me tarde más, y porque tengo otras historia (ahora lo sé) en fin… espero estés bien, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Suerte y cuídate.


	11. Inicia el plan de Itachi posiblemente

**Hola gente bonita, esta vez tuve la continuación pronto, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, lenguaje, posible muerte de personaje. **

**Genero: Fantasía/Romance/ Humor y otros.**

**Pareja: SasuHina/NaruSaku y más.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**Anuncio importante (supuestamente): en este capitulo, aparece Akatsuki.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, todo el ambiente de la casa Uchiha era tranquilo, como cualquier lugar después de una fiesta o reunión. Itachi ya se había levantado y se encontraba desayunando en la cocina, Mikoto y Fugaku no estaban en casa. Sasuke también estaba despierto y bajaba las escaleras mientras se ponía el saco del uniforme, entró a la cocina y sólo vio a su hermano terminando de desayunar.

-Buenos días, hermanito. Será mejor que desayunes rápido, te llevaré al instituto y luego iré a atender un asunto-mencionó calmado el mayor, cuando vio entrar a su hermano, que ahora se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a comer.

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?-.

-Se fueron antes de que despertaras, tuvieron que irse temprano por algunos asuntos-respondió Itachi a la pregunta de su hermano-, date prisa que se hace tarde-al decir esto, el mayor se puso de pie y dejó los platos en el fregadero para después salir de la cocina, dejando una interrogante en el menor.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto apuro?-, se preguntó Sasuke extrañado, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y continuó con su desayuno.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

-Itachi, ¿por qué estás tan acelerado?-.

-No es eso, es sólo que… bueno, no quiero que se haga tarde y que luego no te dejen entrar-.

Ambos Uchiha se encontraban en el auto de Itachi, camino hacia el instituto Konoha, en realidad no era tan tarde, si se tomaba en cuenta que la primera hora de clase la dictaba Kakashi. Entonces… algo malvado debía estar tramando Itachi, bueno, eso pensaba Sasuke.

-Tengo clase con Kakashi a primera hora, y todo el mundo sabe que él nunca llega temprano, ¿de cuando acá te importa que llegue a tiempo al instituto?-preguntó incrédulo, el mayor bufó como indignado.

-Eres mi hermano menor, Sasuke, a alguien tiene que importarle-. Ahora el indignado era el menor, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista por la ventana, Itachi sonrió ante esa acción, claro que le importaba y mucho, pero seguramente su hermano había olvidado lo que planeaba para hoy.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-, le preguntó Sasuke haciéndose el desinteresado, luego de un rato en silencio, aún seguía en la misma posición y no podía verle el rostro a Itachi.

-Amm… nada, sólo me reuniré con los chicos de la universidad y veremos-respondió este fingiendo indiferencia, el menor se volteó para mirar su expresión.

-¿Estarán todos?-Itachi asintió con el ceño fruncido, pues la pregunta de su hermano le había sonado extraña-, es una mala señal cuando todos están reunidos, más les vale que no se metan en problemas, recuerda la última vez-.

-¿¡Cuantas veces tendré que repetir que la anciana se atravesó apropósito?!-exclamó alterado Itachi, pues no era culpable de lo que le había pasado a la pobre ancianita, eso era lo que pensaba.

-Hmp, papá tuvo que pagarle una cadera nueva Itachi, sólo a ustedes se les ocurre llevar a la abuela de Zetsu a bailar rock' an roll en patines, ¿quién demonios en su sano juicio baila eso en patines? Ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía hacer-comentaba incrédulo Sasuke.

Recordaba que era fin de semana, sábado para ser más precisos, todos estaban en casa menos su hermano, a eso de las dos de la tarde recibieron una llamada de Itachi diciendo que estaba en el hospital y no sabía cómo pero, en menos de lo que puede decirse "me tragué una moneda por idiota" ya estaban dentro del hospital preguntando por el muchacho; sólo para darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba bien y que la del problema era la anciana.

-Si salieras más a menudo, te darías cuenta de lo que está de moda-.

-Hmp, no presumas Itachi, estamos en el siglo 21 y entiendo que eras de otra época pero no abuses-, le dijo enojado Sasuke-, y en serio ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?-.

-Nada, ya te lo dije-respondió el Itachi desinteresado, Sasuke lo miró de forma acusadora, parecía la mirada acusadora de un estricto policía-, ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-por alguna extraña razón, la pregunta le sonó a una canción, pero no recordaba cual.

-Estás planeando algo, lo sé, será mejor que lo digas ahora-Itachi definitivamente sentía que no estaba hablando con su hermano, sino con un policía que hacía su trabajo de interrogatorio por un asesinato.

-Por su puesto que no-.

-Itachi… habla-.

-¡Ah, está bien! ¡Sabía que lo habías olvidado!-exclamó desesperado el Uchiha mayor, cosa que sólo lograba su hermano, que ahora fruncía el ceño extrañado.

-¿Olvidar qué?-.

-Se supone que hoy sacaría a Hinata de la tienda, te lo dije ayer pero se te olvidó y tenía la esperanza de que no lo recordaras o me preguntaras, pero hay veces en las que eres tan insistente como Naruto-, explicó Itachi frustrado por alguna razón que Sasuke desconocía, por ahora.

-¿Y por qué no debía recordar o preguntar? ¿Acaso no puedo?-preguntó irritado e ignorando el último comentario, pues no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía su hermano mayor.

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! Quería que fuera una sorpresa, después de todo llevan años de no volverse a ver-en ese momento Itachi calló de improvisto y Sasuke lo miró desorientado, _ambos_ estaban incrédulos ante lo dicho por el primero.

-¿Años que no nos volvemos a ver? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? La acabo de conocer, ¿o se te olvida?-habló el chico pensando que su hermano estaba enloqueciendo, más bien debía recordar decirle a sus padres de eso, Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes.

-Sí, lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo-Sasuke le dio una mirada que le preguntaba "¿Y entonces?"-, es sólo que… no sé que pasó, fue algo que me salió de forma impulsiva, como si tuviera que decírtelo… es extraño, es como si hubiera vivido todo esto una y otra vez, como si esto fuera algo que nunca se detiene-explicó Itachi mientras poco a poco se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero aún con la vista en la carretera.

-Itachi, yo…-Sasuke quería decirle que él también se sentía igual, que cuando veía a la chica pensaba que la conocía de otra vida, de una muy trágica quizás, pero Itachi no lo dejó.

-Ya llegamos, ve adentro-eso había sido una orden, su voz sonaba seria y fría al igual que la expresión de su rostro, el menor no lo debatió y tan rápido como pudo se bajó del auto y entró al instituto, oyendo como el auto de su hermano arrancaba y se perdía por las calles de la ciudad.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

-Sasuke, ¿en que te has metido?-Itachi sacudió su cabeza en negación-no, mejor… ¿en que nos hemos metido?-se corrigió mientras manejaba en dirección al punto de reunión de Akatsuki, así se hacía llamar el grupo de amigos, no tenía idea de donde había salido ese nombres ni por qué.

-¡Ey, chicos! Itachi llegó-anunció un chico rubio, mirando como se acercaba el auto de su amigo, caminó hacia él siendo seguido por los demás compañeros-, que bueno que llegas Itachi… estábamos esperándote-. Comentó mientras el pelinegro bajaba del auto.

-Deidara-dijo a modo de saludo y haciendo asentimiento con su cabeza-¿Están todos?-.

-Bueno, veamos… estoy yo, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasori, Yahiko, Nagato y Konan-dijo Deidara, comenzando a enumerar con sus dedos a cada uno de sus compañeros presentes.

-¡No se olvide de mí, maestro Deidara!-gritó sorpresivamente un chico que tenía una máscara naranja cubriendo por completo su rostro, solamente podía verse uno de sus ojos.

-Ah, sí. Y Tobi-, la voz de Deidara sonó completamente aburrida y decepcionante, al igual que la expresión de su rostro.

-¡Sí! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-decía muy animadamente el de la máscara.

-Sí, eres un buen chico, y dinos Itachi, ¿para que nos necesitas?-preguntó con intriga Konan, la única chica del grupo, de cabello azul y ojos como de color anaranjado.

-Eh, bueno… saben que el cumpleaños de Sasuke ya pasó y no pude darle un obsequio decente así que, quiero hacerlo ya que ahora sé que le puedo dar-, explicó el pelinegro en parte cierta y en parte mentira, claro que no iba a decirles su verdadero objetivo.

-Y… ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros?-cuestionó con indiferencia el pelirrojo Sasori.

-Pues quiero que me ayuden, hay un espejo en la tienda de antigüedades que me gustaría comprar pero, es grande y pesado y…-

-Ya, comprendemos… quieres que te acompañemos y te ayudemos a llevarlo a tu casa, hum-habló con mucha flojera Deidara, como si no le gustara hacer esfuerzo. Itachi asintió en respuesta.

-¿Y cual es el precio? Porque si es mucho dinero, olvídalo-dijo Kakuzu de forma completamente seria mientras contaba unos billetes que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Pues… aún no lo sé pero, no es necesario que me prestes el dinero-. Ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, Kakuzu lo miró por un rato sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, después se echó a reír como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste y le hacían cosquillas.

-Ay, no… ja-ja… Itachi… que chistoso… yo… ja-ja… ¿prestarte dinero?… ja-ja… no digas disparates…-decía entre risas mientras los demás ponían los ojos en blanco, ya sabían que eso no iba a pasar jamás.

-Está bien Itachi, te ayudaremos-habló Kisame con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, una que dejaba ver todos sus dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón.

-Pues, ya podemos irnos-, anunció el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta de su auto siendo acompañado por la chica que fue por el lado del copiloto, Kisame, Zetsu y Sasori en la parte de atrás del auto. Los otros fueron en el auto de Deidara y se podía ver que no estaba para nada feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Viaje grupal! ¡Que divertido!-gritó muy contento Tobi, saltando hacia el asiento del copiloto del auto del rubio.

-¡Este será un largo camino, hum!-susurró en un gruñido Deidara luego de escuchar a Tobi, se subió al auto y arrancaron en dirección a aquella tienda.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Llegaron a la tienda entre canciones de Barney y series de televisión, todas cantadas por Tobi, cuando al fin estaban estacionados, Deidara salió del auto y se tiró al piso mirando hacia el cielo, diciendo cosas que nadie entendía.

-¡Dios, ayúdame! ¡Libérame de todo el mal al que estoy expuesto por estar cerca de Tobi!-.

-¡Oh, por favor Deidara! No exageres-le regañó Kakuzu bajando del auto también.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no empezabas a enloquecer?-le preguntó Deidara enojado y con incredulidad.

-Como una cabra pero como estaba contando dinero, casi no le presté atención-le respondió el tipo como si del clima hablara, comenzando a caminar hacia la tienda junto a los demás, dejando a Deidara bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si nos necesitan-. Anunció Zetsu mientras se ponía en el sol.

-Está bien. No se preocupen-dijeron algunos, restándole importancia.

-Espero no nos necesiten porque yo no los ayudaré-, dijo en voz baja el tipo que parecía tiburón, mirándolos entrar al lugar.

-Ni yo tampoco-asintió de acuerdo el otro.

-¡Vaya! Este lugar es algo… tétrico-comentó Yahiko apenas entraron a la tienda, ésta estaba en completa oscuridad debido a las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y eso hacía que algunas de las antigüedades parecieran aterradoras, como el cuervo disecado que estaba en el estante principal que en cuanto entras, parece que te mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Tobi tiene miedo, Tobi quiere irse ahora-, decía temeroso el chico enmascarado mientras se ocultaba a las espaldas de Konan y Nagato e intentaba jalarlos hacia la puerta de salida.

-Cálmate Tobi, estas cosas no van a hacerte nada, no pueden-lo tranquilizaba el chico de nombre Nagato.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntaba asustadizo, él muchacho asintió con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, el de la mascara naranja salió de su "escondite" un poco más calmado pero de pronto tocaron su hombro y se giró para ver quién era.

-¡Boo!-. Soltó alguien con voz gutural, con una horrible máscara de esqueleto y una especie de tela negra le cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

-¡Socorro!-gritó Tobi logrando asustar a todos los demás que también gritaron y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones de la tienda, dejando atrás al de vestuario negro que era nada más y nada menos que Deidara.

-¡Chicos! Sólo soy yo-, dijo el rubio en voz alta pero nadie lo escuchó pues estaba completamente solo-, ¡maldición! Todos estos son unos cobardes, hum-.

**.**

_Rato después…_

**.**

-¡Eres un desgraciado, Deidara!-lo regañó Konan luego de que todos volvieran a reunirse, ecepto por Tobi que no aparecía-, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza en vez de cerebro? ¿Arcilla?-. Después de que la peliazul dijera eso, Hidan y Sasori se echaron a reír frenéticamente, los demás los miraron como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

-¿Escuchaste eso Sasori? Tiene arcilla en vez de cerebro… jajaja… eso pasa cuando estás mucho tiempo esculpiendo esculturas de arcilla, se te mete a la cabeza y piensas que ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOCIÓN, HUM! Y luego crees que las figuritas explotarán en un radio de treinta metros… jajaja-, se burlaba Hidan haciendo que Sasori riera aún más y luego dijera:

-Oh, sí… pobre e iluso, Deidara… jajaja-.

-¿Así…?-, comenzó a decir Deidara enojado por el comportamiento de ellos, los otros chicos se empezaron a preocupar-, pues mi cerebro estará hecho de arcilla pero al menos mi mini-Deidara está hecho de carne, hum-. Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados cuando dijo eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó desafiante el pelirrojo, que ya no parecía divertirle la situación.

-Qué el mío es de carne y no de madera, como el de alguno que conocemos… Pinocho-respondió insinuante el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa triunfante, ahora Hidan estaba tirado en el suelo, muriéndose de la risa y a los otros chicos les parecía que la situación se ponía cada vez más extraña.

-¡Oye! Mini-Sasori no está hecho de madera… tonto-.

-Jajaja… que gracioso… mini-Deidara y mini-Sasori… ¿Qué tan minis pueden llegar a ser?-Dijo burlándose Hidan, después de oír lo dicho por el pelirrojo. Ambos chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras sus amigos ya no sabían que hacer.

-Pues al menos los nuestros no están remendados y con algunas costuras-dijeron ambos, haciendo que sus amigos abrieran los ojos como platos, que Hidan dejara de reír, poniéndose a su altura y fulminándolos con la mirada, y que ahora el que reía era Kakuzu.

-Así… pues el mío no esta hecho de papel de billetes-. Informó para sorpresa de todos, Hidan, que ahora ponía una sonrisa triunfante y los otros dos se mordían el labio inferior para evitar que una carcajada escape.

-¡Ey! Yo no me estoy metiendo con ninguno de ustedes…-decía Kakuzu enojado-, y no está hecho de billetes, imbecil-. Y así los cuatro comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Oigan chicos?-les llamó la atención Yahiko, lográndolo al instante, ahora cuatro pares de ojos encendidos lo miraban-, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero, sólo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo… es… que… saben… cómo lo tiene el otro?-. Preguntó mientras con una mano ocultaba parte de su rostro.

-No creo que debamos saberlo-, susurró Nagato mientras Konan e Itachi asentían de acuerdo. Los cuatro chicos se paralizaron y enmudecieron ante la pregunta de Yahiko, miraban hacia todas partes con nerviosismo pero no hacia sus amigos, los otros chicos se aclararon la garganta y el pelinaranja habló:

-Bien, es mejor que no lo digan. Ya podemos imaginarlo…-y se quedó callado, mirando al vacío y pensaba lo que había dicho.

-¿Ya que importa?... debemos buscar a Tobi-, decía Konan tratando de cambiar el tema por el de su amigo perdido.

-Además de la razón inicial por la que estamos aquí-les recordó Itachi, pero en ese momento escucharon un grito muy conocido por todos. Se paralizaron por completo y abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡TOBI!-y rápidamente fueron hacia donde provenía el grito, debían averiguar que le había pasado al buen chico.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Ese fue todo el capitulo, si quieren saber que pasará, dejen un review, si lo merezco. Espero haberlo hecho bien, al menos. Nos leemos y lean mi otra historia, Infección en konoha, es SH y NS.**

**.**

**hinatacris:** que bien que te parezca genial, aquí está la conti, ¿qué te parece? He actualizado antes de navidad, espero te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, cuídate y salu2.


	12. La leyenda

**Hola gente maravillosa, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el cap, ojala les guste, en lo personal, a mi me gustó y fue el más difícil de hacer.**

**Aclaraciones: UA, posibles OoC, Muerte de personajes, quizá lenguaje.**

**Genero: Fantasía, ¿Romance?**

**Pareja: SasuHina, Narusaku y otras.**

**Por desgracia los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto pero la historia es mía y lo único que gano con esto son sus hermosos reviews (si los merezco).**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Todos habían escuchado a Tobi gritar y él sólo gritaba cuando estaba feliz o cuando tenía miedo, y estando en esa tienda, lo más seguro es que ese grito fuera de miedo. Trataron de averiguar de donde había provenido, aunque sería un tanto difícil ya que la tienda era algo grande. Itachi no se percató de ese detalle la primera vez que estuvo allí porque Sasuke lo había llevado directo y sin desvíos, habían grandes estantes que formaban tres pasillos y estos estaban llenos de cosas viejas y el sólo conocía el pasillo que lo llevaba al espejo, que era el más cercano a la puerta y… de pronto, Itachi se dio cuenta de algo ¡El espejo! ¿Y si Tobi vio el espejo y este mostró lo que hacía? Eso era suficiente para hacerlo gritar o a cualquiera, estaba perdido.

-Chicos… por aquí-los llamó el pelinegro y rápidamente corrieron en la dirección que él indicaba.

Cruzaron por la esquina del pasillo y allí estaba Tobi, tirado en el suelo y miraba fijamente el espejo, o eso parecía, balbuceaba aterrorizado cosas sin sentido. Eso alertó al Uchiha, que comenzó a maquinar alguna buena explicación que pudiera darle a sus amigos en caso de que el buen chico dijera algo. Se acercaron él para ver como se encontraba y por qué estaba así.

-¿Tobi, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó Konan algo preocupada, cuando pudo ponerse a su altura. Itachi respiró profundamente, si el chico hablaba y sus compañeros le creían, tendría una larga charla, aunque por otro lado…

-Eh… la… el… eso… allá-balbuceaba aterrorizado Tobi, en su voz podía notarse que algo le había dado una desagradable sorpresa pues, señalaba repetidas veces al frente, justo donde está el espejo.

-¿Qué? ¿El espejo?-preguntaba Deidara extrañado y con el ceño fruncido-, ¿está señalando el espejo?-.

-Probablemente está señalando algo más-opinó el pelinegro como por casualidad, mientras pensaba para si (_que sea algo más, que sea algo más_)

-Ey, Tobi… dinos qué pasa-insistió Yahiko, tratando de mirar lo que se supone que el enmascarado estaba viendo. El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior y cruzó los dedos, aún mantenía su gesto de indiferencia pero por dentro estaba preocupado.

-¡HAY UN HOMBRE ENCERRADO EN ESA BOLA DE CRISTAL!-gritó desesperado el buen chico, haciendo que sus amigos se apartaran cubriendo sus oídos y que Itachi respirara aliviado.

-¡Tobi por el amor al dinero! No debes gritarnos que no estamos sordos-, gritaba Kakuzu enfadado, los otros Akatsuki lo miraron con reproche pues, él no estaba dando el ejemplo.

-Pues tú no ayudas mucho-reclamó Sasori mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Olvídenlo… ¿Qué quisiste decir, Tobi?-preguntó con extrañeza el pelirrojo, volviendo al tema-, y no grites, hazme el favor-.

-Allí… en ese estante… en esa bola de cristal… hay un hombre… miniatura… y se mueve-pudo decir el buen chico entre tartamudeos y temblores. Hidan caminó hacia el estante que señalaban, miró las cosas que allí se encontraban y logró divisar la bola de cristal, la tomó y la miró con detenimiento, después soltó una gran y larga carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa, Hidan?-preguntó Nagato con intriga, pues no entendía, al igual que los otros, porque su compañero se reía así.

-Es que… ja-ja… es una de esas bolas que tienen una replica de algo adentro y que cuando lo agitas… ja-ja… hay pequeños papeles brillantes que van por todas partes… ja-ja… esta es de el polo norte y tiene un Santa Claus que… ja-ja… mueve la cadera y agita el brazo-explicó entre carcajadas y haciendo que sus compañeros pensaran que tan loco estaba, miraron a Tobi con algo de lástima.

-Tobi, nada de esto te va hacer nada-habló con hastío Deidara, tratando de poner de pie al buen chico.

-¿Itachi, por casualidad este es el espejo?-preguntó Yahiko mirando el espejo con incredulidad. El Uchiha dirigió su vista hacia su compañero y lo vio detrás del espejo-. Tiene unas palabras escritas al revés, eso es raro-.

-¿Cuánto creen que sea el precio? —.

-Vale cuatro millones-, dijo una extraña voz a sus espaldas, se giraron y vieron a un hombre joven con expresión huraña, pero no era el mismo hombre que Itachi había visto con anterioridad.

-¿Cuánto dijo que valía?-cuestionó alterado Kakuzu, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Eres sordo? Dije cuatro millones-respondió con hostilidad aquel hombre, los chicos se sorprendieron ante su mala educación y pensaban que ellos eran hostiles y mal educados, nada parecía hacerle comparación. Y a Kakuzu parecía que le estaba dando un infarto cuando escuchó aquello, seguía en la misma posición de antes pero ahora era sostenido por Sasori, Nagato y Hidan.

-¿Cómo puede valer tan caro una porquería como esta?-preguntaba Deidara incrédulo y sin poder creerlo, miraba el espejo como si le tuviera asco o como si le enojara.

-¡¿PORQUERÍA!? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esta es una reliquia que data de hace siglos y aún se conserva intacta!-decía el hombre alterado, haciendo que los Akatsuki se alertaran.

-No tiene porque gritarnos-se defendió el rubio algo enojado. El hombre resopló, parecía un toro enfurecido, hasta se podía ver que le salía humo por las fosas nasales.

-¡FUERA! ¡Largo de esta tienda! ¡Y no regresen! ¡O llamaré a la policía!-aquel hombre tomó una escoba que había por allí y los amenazó, los de Akatsuki retrocedieron y en menos de lo que comes un chocolate, salieron corriendo de la tienda.

-¿Qué les pasó?-preguntó Kisame cuando vio a sus compañeros correr aterrados.

-El… estupido… que… trabaja… en… la… tien… da-explicó entre jadeos Deidara-, nos… corrió…-

-Y ustedes se dejaron-eso fue más una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de Zetsu, que se incorporaba a la conversación.

-Nos amenazó con una escoba-dijo el rubio ya recuperado el aire, Kisame soltó una gran carcajada cuando lo escuchó.

-No sólo eso, amenazó con llamar a la policía-agregó Itachi serio mientras pensaba en que otra cosa hacer.

-A ustedes les hace falta coraje-, mencionó convencido Kisame; cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos a todos con decepción.

-Pues si eres tan valiente, ¿por qué no entras tú?-lo retó Sasori mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el que parece tiburón-, sólo necesito que me acompañen Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Yahiko y Deidara-.

-Como quieras-Sasori le restó importancia, Kisame comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda siendo seguido por los que había nombrado con anterioridad. Los demás se quedaron allí, esperando a ver que iba a ocurrir, aunque no tenían muchas esperanzas de que todo fuera a ir bien.

Ya adentro la mitad de los Akatsuki, caminaron de nuevo hacia donde estaba el espejo, pero primero se aseguraron de que el tipo aquel no estuviera cerca, cosa que hizo que Kisame y Zetsu pusieran los ojos en blanco, luego de ver que no había moros en la costa, llegaron al espejo.

-¿Es este?-preguntó Zetsu mientras lo analizaba minuciosamente.

-Sí, pero no tienes idea de lo caro que es-dijo enojado Kakuzu, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Iré a ver quién me atiende, ustedes quédense aquí-.

-Voy contigo Kisame-mencionó Yahiko, siguiendo a su amigo que ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección al mostrador y dejando a los demás con una especie de dilema.

-No puedo creer que salieran corriendo-se burló Kisame poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, Yahiko lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ey, yo corrí porque los demás lo hicieron, no me iba a quedar yo solo con ese tipo y sin nada con qué defenderme-, el chico tiburón volvió a reír y el pelinaranja se enfurruñó; cruzándose de brazos.

-Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-. Habló un hombre tras el mostrador al verlos llegar, ellos habían dado un respingo pero no le habían dado mayor importancia.

-Sí, eh… veníamos a averiguar acerca del espejo que esta al final de la tienda—, le dijo Kisame en tono de empresario. El hombre sonrió de forma extraña y asintió.

-Claro, es un espejo que data del siglo XIV, para ser tan antiguo aún se conserva en buen estado. Existe una leyenda con respecto a el… pero creo que ustedes no están interesados-explicaba el señor, motivándolos sin que se dieran cuenta, cosa que resultó.

-Oh no, claro que estamos interesados, al menos yo, me ha dado curiosidad-mencionó Yahiko prestando atención, Kisame asintió de acuerdo con su amigo y el hombre volvió a sonreír satisfecho.

-No sé si la historia es real pero…

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la magia era verdadera y no sólo una ilusión, existieron tres poderosos reinos, dos de ellos vivían en completa paz y armonía, esos eran el reino blanco y el reino del abanico. La princesa del reino blanco: era una joven muy hermosa y de una bondad inmensa que le gustaba dar paseos matutinos, era tan frágil como el cristal más fino, en uno de sus tantos paseos, conoció al príncipe del reino del abanico, ella había caído en un agujero en la tierra y él la ayudó al atardecer ya que fue ese el momento en el que la encontró.

El príncipe era de carácter serio y distante, no socializaba con nadie y estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo una persona se vio capas de ser su amigo, él solía dar sus paseos en la tarde, casi al anochecer. Desde aquel momento, comenzaron a frecuentarse en un claro en el bosque y mientras más se veían, los sentimientos por el otro comenzaban a surgir, sin embargo; cada uno debía cumplir con sus deberes reales que cada vez eran más dificultosos y les complicaba los encuentros, nadie sabía de la relación que ellos mantenían sino hasta tiempo después, por el momento eran felices, aunque el príncipe no quería dejarse llevar por aquello que sentía.

En el tercer reino, el de la oscuridad, un hombre malvado y sin una pizca compasión, mantenía vigilados a ambos jóvenes, siempre odió aquellos reinos que no compartían la misma visión que él, ese hombre practicaba la magia negra y la usaba para su beneficio, torturaba al primero que se le cruzara por el frente, ya sea física o mentalmente, con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera. Había conocido a la princesa y también había desarrollado una extraña obsesión por ella, más sin embargo, cuando dio a conocer sus sentimientos, ella lo rechazó rotundamente, el rencor lo invadió y juró vengarse por eso.

En la oscuridad de su castillo, en una habitación secreta que sólo él conocía, comenzó a idear planes para lograr su venganza, pensó en matar a uno de ellos o a ambos, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Entonces recordó que en las montañas cercanas a los reinos, vivía un mago ermitaño, ese ermitaño ponía la magia en objetos, así que el señor de la oscuridad mandó a hacer un espejo con poderes ocultos, éste estuvo listo dos meses después, mientras esperaba se mantuvo vigilando más a los dos jóvenes, ya conocía la debilidad de cada uno.

Un día, preparó a sus mejores hombres y atacó los dos reinos, todos estarían tan ocupados defendiéndose de los ataques, que no notarían la sombra que se infiltraba al castillo del reino blanco, el rey y sus allegados no estarían, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y secuestró a la princesa, nadie se dio cuenta sino hasta después de que misteriosamente los soldados oscuros se esfumaran, el príncipe (que también fue a pelear) se culpó por aquel descuido y fue cuando todos se enteraron de la relación que tenía con la princesa.

Ya habían pasado cinco días del ataque y no tenían idea de donde estaría la joven, supusieron que estaría con el señor de la oscuridad pero no sabían cómo proceder, además de que el señor del reino blanco parecía reacio a la búsqueda, todo el mundo sabía que no le tenía mucho cariño a la joven y eso era porque la chica debía tener fortaleza y determinación para aceptar la corona que le sería cedida, podía entregarla a sus otros dos hijos pero la tradición decía que debía ser al primogénito y no le quedó más remedio, ella había nacido antes que su hermano mellizo y sin embargo era la más débil de los tres.

La frialdad e indiferencia del rey, molestaba al príncipe pero su familia siempre lo retenía de hacer algo impropio, mucha gente poderosa e importante se reunió en el reino del abanico, planeaban una búsqueda extensa para encontrar a la joven, tenían la esperanza de que estuviera con vida pero mientras lo hacían, el príncipe se alejó y emprendió la búsqueda en solitario, buscó en los lugares solían frecuentar pero nada y fue entonces que decidió ir al reino oscuro, donde estaba seguro la encontraría. El ermitaño de las montañas en ese momento había bajado de las frías cumbres, pues el espejo estaba más que listo, sin embargo; un secreto ocultaba aquel mago solitario.

Alegre porque su plan estaba dando frutos, el mago oscuro recibió al ermitaño, miró aquel espejo, que lo llevaría a una victoria segura, un espejo hermoso y poderoso pero extraño debido a que no era reflejable y eso servía como despiste, se extrañó de ver otro casi igual, así que cuando preguntó, el hombre de las montañas le respondió que iba a ser esencial en tiempos futuros, no le dio importancia y mandó a traer a la princesa. Cuando ella estuvo presente, el mago oscuro le dio una última oportunidad para retractarse de haberlo rechazado pero la joven volvió a negarse y eso lo enfureció.

Colocó a la chica frente al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras el ermitaño le pasa un papel, ahí estaban escritas las palabras que debía recitar para encerrar a la joven en el espejo por toda la eternidad. Justo cuando iba a decir aquellas palabras; una flecha surcó desde alguna parte y le arrebató el papel de las manos, al mirar en la dirección de la que venía la flecha, el príncipe estaba allí, había llegado a tiempo de impedir una desgracia que pronto se volvería mayor. Enojado, el mago oscuro empujó a la muchacha al suelo y se enfrento al príncipe.

Rayos y flechas comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, el príncipe no tendría oportunidad pues era un simple mortal contra un poderoso mago oscuro. De pronto, irrumpieron en el castillo, eran los reyes y sus soldados que sin dudarlo se enfrentaron al señor oscuro, mientras tanto; el ermitaño se acercó al príncipe que estaba en el suelo debido a que un ataque lo había alcanzado. Le contó acerca de los espejos y su plan para detener al mago oscuro, pero debían hacerlo antes de que se le ocurriera matar al príncipe o la princesa, ya que no tendría ningún sentido, la idea era encerrar al mago en el segundo espejo que hizo el ermitaño.

Poco a poco los soldados iban cayendo y el joven aprovechó que el mago estaba distraído, sacó su espada y la alzó en contra del hombre que logró esquivarla por muy poco, otra batalla comenzó entre ellos. El señor lanzó un hechizo que mandó a volar por los aires al joven que golpeó una pared y quedó tendido en el suelo, la princesa fue en su ayuda y cuando el mago iba a lanzar otro ataque, el ermitaño había empezado recitar unas extrañas palabras y el señor oscuro comenzaba a ser succionado por el otro espejo, el príncipe se puso de pie con ayuda de la joven y se quedaron mirando.

El mago de la oscuridad aún oponía resistencia y en un último intento, lanzó un rayo en dirección de los jóvenes, todo sucedió muy rápido, la princesa se posicionó delante del joven, él no pudo hacer nada, el mago dejó de ser succionado por el espejo y la princesa cayó inerte al suelo. Había muerto. El señor oscuro estaba feliz, no podían deshacerse de él tan fácilmente, de las personas que habían presentes, muchas empezaron a sentir un sentimiento extraño, que nunca llegaron a saber con exactitud.

El príncipe estaba furioso, el hombre se regodeaba diciendo que jamás podrían vencerlo, pero una luz blanca proveniente de los presentes lo envolvió y comenzó quemarlo, sin embargo, antes de ser consumido por completo, lanzó una maldición. Dijo que todo lo que había ocurrido sucedería de nuevo hasta que él se coronara vencedor, volverían a nacer una y otra vez todas las personas que estuvieron involucradas y ocurriría el mismo destino, a menos que pudieran detenerlo de alguna forma. Después de eso, todo lo que quedaba de él se adentró al espejo de antes y éste desapareció y flotando en el aire, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, vieron un espejo redondo de color blanco e inmediatamente desapareció.

El ermitaño de las montañas, comenzó a decir en voz alta que si la historia se volvía a repetir, el espejo restante protegería a quien estuviera involucrado y si la princesa estaba destinada a morir frente a los ojos del príncipe, el espejo sería su protector cuando se acercara el momento y hasta que el mago oscuro fuera destruido por completo.

-Y desde entonces; se dice que la historia se ha repetido durante cinco siglos más o menos, este sería el sexto-terminó de contar la historia el dueño de la tienda. Kisame y Yahiko estaban absortos en la historia que les había contado, parecía tan irreal pero a la vez tan cierta, no sabían que pensar exactamente.

-Y… ¿De casualidad sabe el nombre de esas personas?-preguntó Kisame con intriga luego de volver a la realidad. El hombre asintió-¿Puede decírnoslos?-ambos Akatsuki prestaron atención.

-Por supuesto… el nombre de la princesa es _Hinata_-se quedó un momento en silencio, ambos esperaban ansiosos que continuara-, el del príncipe es _Sasuke_…-los Akatsuki abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidos se miraron.

-¿Cómo el hermano de Itachi?-Preguntó Yahiko sin poder creerlo, Kisame no estaba en las mejores circunstancia, estaba incrédulo. El dueño continuó, fingiendo no percatarse de sus reacciones.

-Y el mago oscuro es…-volvieron su atención a él-_Orochimaru_-.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

En el instituto Konoha Elite School, era aún temprano y los alumnos no llegaban, los únicos que se encontraban en las instalaciones eran los profesores, el personal de limpieza y la directora. En la oficina de esta, una rubia voluptuosa bebía de una pequeña botella, al parecer el contenido la ponía muy alegre pues, sonreía como si se hubiese ganado la lotería, cosa imposible pues tenía muy mala suerte y si alguna vez sucedía lo contrario, algo malo ocurriría. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y ella escondió la botella e hizo que revisaba algunos papeles.

-Adelante-dijo tratando de sonar seria, la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello corto y negro entró.

-Lady Tsunade, el nuevo profesor está aquí-la rubia miró a su secretaria con el ceño fruncido y ésta suspiró resignada-el nuevo profesor de ciencias, ¿ya se le olvidó?-.

-Oh, ya recuerdo, tienes razón. Dejalo pasar-dijo despreocupada haciendo un gesto de manos, la pelinegra salió y cerró tras de si. A los segundos volvieron a tocar y un hombre entró por ella, vestido formal y con un maletín.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Orochimaru, su nuevo profesor de ciencias-anunció el hombre, de tez pálida, cabello largo negro y ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente.

-Bienvenido, puedes empezar hoy a la segunda hora-.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**¿Y que opinan? Ojala les haya gustado, escribí esto a cachitos, casi no tenía inspiración y de pronto ¡Bum! Aquí lo tienen.**

**¿Me dejan reviews? (si lo merezco)**

**No podré responder sus reviews porque ando algo apurada, pero les agradezco enormemente, sin el apoyo de ustedes no podría seguir escribiendo, les prometo que la próxima respondo.**

**Kisses de chocolate y mantequilla.**


End file.
